


The One Who Fell

by SapphicMetatron



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Mentions of Suicide, Mostly mentioned Catradora, Post-Canon, Sad, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicMetatron/pseuds/SapphicMetatron
Summary: Peace has come to Etheria, but for Adora peace has yet to arrive. Angella is still missing and Adora will do anything to be reunited. As she journeys to meet with her love sealed away between the dimensions, nobody, not even She-ra, will stand in her way.[This work has been rewritten.]
Relationships: Adora/Angella (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: this work will be rewritten soon. Some elements won't make sense if you're coming from the remastered version.
> 
> -
> 
> I didn't expect to have the sequel out so early, but here we are!
> 
> Again, the writing portion of this fic is finished. Chapters will come out as we edit them. I won't be illustrating this one as heavily, except for relevant character art.
> 
> Biggest thanks to my best friend yet again for proofreading, editing, and being the awesomest.

All was well in Etheria.

Horde Prime was gone, the planet’s magic was restored, and the people rebuilt slowly but surely. The Princess Alliance was stronger than ever with Queen Glimmer standing at the helm, steering Etheria through the unexplored waters of interplanetary diplomatic relations.

The small and the large, the strong and the weak, those covered in flesh or scales or fur, all held hands in a joint effort to recover, to _thrive._

All was well in Etheria, and She-Ra was not needed anymore.

Thus, Adora packed her few belongings into a small backpack, going back and forth across the bedroom that had been hers for years. It didn’t take long to empty her room, even with Swift Wind’s eyes glued to her back and following her every move.

All was gone, save for a box in her closet. Adora gazed at it in the dim lighting of her room, her fingers twitching at her side with deliberation.

“Is this about Catra?”

The corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile. It took Swift Wind way longer than usual to break.

“Did you change your mind about…about how you felt about her? Are you gonna go look for her or something? I just want to know where you’re going!”

Adora glanced at him over her shoulder. “Why?”

He lowered his head. “Why…not?”

“You can _feel_ where I am.”

“You asked me not to follow you, and I thought we were friends and you wouldn’t hide things from me!”

Adora winced at the hurt in his voice.

He walked closer to her, his hooves loud on the tiles. “I sense something in you. Some…really bad, sad feeling. And I’m worried.”

Her shoulders fell with a sigh and she combed her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. Swift Wind’s words rang true. Adora had been aware of this _feeling_ he spoke of for a while.

It was like a fog, a poisonous miasma. It turned the world gray and hopeless despite the radiance of the new, magical Etheria. She got used to the feeling of it, yet it almost killed her while trying to destroy the Heart of Etheria.

Adora’s eyes fell on the box once again. She opened it slowly and with measured motions, like a practiced ritual. A music player waited inside. She extracted it from the box, then moved to her bed to place it in her pack. Except it was full to bursting and no matter how much of her brute force she poured into wrestling the music player inside, the zipper refused to close all the way.

“Oops! Looks like you can’t take everything with you! You’re gonna have to stay.” Swift Wind remarked, all too pleased with himself, throwing his muzzle in the air.

“Shut up.” With a frustrated groan, Adora resigned herself to unpacking and repacking.

“Come on, Adora, just give up. I’ll go pester Glimmer and we can hang out! Last night was fun!”

“Please don’t do that.” Her plea was sincere. Swift Wind sensed this and backed down.

Adora flung the pack over her shoulder.

“It’s been, like, two years since, but I still remember Mara’s words. She asked me what I wanted, so…” Deep breaths. She turned to Swift Wind, to stroke his nose tenderly. “So don’t worry, because wherever I end up, it’s going to be exactly where I want to be.”

Adora forced a smile, hoping it would calm him. The sparkle didn’t return to his eyes. He knew better, he could _feel_ better, that perhaps Adora was willingly walking into something irreversible.

“You still wear that thing.” He mentioned, turning his head away to eye the white glove that covered her hand up to her forearm. “You never stopped wearing it.”

She couldn’t bring herself to. The music player she could stash away, the oil diffuser and the tea set and everything else that had the slightest trace of _her,_ she could put elsewhere in the castle or give back to Glimmer.

But not _this._

“Goodbye, Swifty. Thank you, for everything.”

“Adora…”

She grabbed one more item, a suitcase with the shattered Sword of Protection, and stepped onto her balcony. Nights were so much brighter now with stars to greet them up above, so close yet so far.

Adora allowed herself one last glance at her steed and companion. His head hung low in such grief. Her hand drifted to her middle, idly stroking at a place that once hurt most.

Being well-acquainted with the feeling, she regretted causing it to another. And she was aware that she would bring it to many more. Adora was loved, she was cared for. Why couldn’t that be enough?

Adora bit her lip and forced herself to leap over the railing, away from Bright Moon Castle.

She landed with a cloud of golden magic shielding her fall.

The woods were dark and twisted, even with the magic that permeated them. They reached out to her with their branches, hungry to swallow her in. Adora trekked on, undeterred. She knew these woods and the magic that tingled her skin was pleasant and friendly.

“Adora.”

She paused mid step at the voice that called her from behind. Turning around revealed Glimmer, standing many feet from her. The walls of the castle stood in the background.

Adora had to squint in order to see her properly. Be it because of the stress of her role, or a simple change in lifestyle, but Glimmer had slimmed down ever so slightly, enough for her silhouette to resemble…

She offered her a lonely smile, eyes tired with wisdom. “This is why you were being so weird last night.”

They spent the entire evening together, at Adora’s insistence. Turns out restoring a whole planet and establishing communications and trade with entire galaxies worth of civilizations filled a queen’s schedule beyond belief. Glimmer worked tirelessly, night and day, and struggled to make space in her busy schedule just for a night of board games with Adora and Swift Wind.

Adora hadn’t intended to strike Glimmer with tearful goodbyes.

Glimmer’s smile dropped. “You’re leaving, too.”

 _Too._ Just like Bow, when things didn’t work out. In her intentions to spare her, she might’ve hurt her more.

Adora shook her head fiercely from side to side. “No, this is…this is something I’m doing for me.”

“I can tell, with how you’re sneaking around, keeping it from me.” There was a bite to her tone Adora had not anticipated.

“I didn’t want to make it any harder than it needed to be.”

“By running away! By making me find an empty room in the morning and leaving me all alone without even _telling_ me why-“

“Glimmer!”

Adora quickly closed the gap between them to pull Glimmer into a strong embrace. She poured all of her sorrow, all of her regrets and all her care into their contact.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces when a sob reached her ears. This was a sound she had not heard in years.

Queen Glimmer became strong, for everyone. She became skilled at holding things back, just like…

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Adora whispered into her hair.

“Why are you leaving me, Adora? Why?”

Adora took her by the shoulders and met Glimmer’s eyes, their blue full of conviction. “I need to do one last thing for Etheria, and for myself. So you have to trust me when I tell you that this is the right thing. For me.”

Fresh tears ran down Glimmer’s face, twinkling like stars. She cupped Adora’s face with a hand, fixing her own stern gaze. “Go on then, be selfish, for once.”

Adora chuckled, halfway turning into a sob, before planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

With that, she didn’t quite achieve peace, but something akin to it. This would have to be enough to turn and leave.

Except something caught her arm, two hands wrapped around her gloved wrist.

“Wait, one more thing, I…” Glimmer kept her head low. Her shoulders shook. “Do you think she’s proud of me? Do you think she’d approve of everything I’ve done? Do you think she’d like my choices?”

Glimmer had done this more than once, taken the hand with the glove and refused to look anywhere near Adora. Perhaps like this she fooled herself into thinking this was _her_ hand, that there was a part of her she could reach and touch and hold, a part that was _real._

Adora indulged her every time. “I’m positive. One hundred percent. She would say every day just how wonderful this thing you’re building is.”

“But never to my face?”

A small tear pooled at Adora’s eye, the only one that escaped her iron will. She looked to the stars, taking a deep breath. “Maybe sometimes. When you really need to hear it.”

Glimmer enveloped her hand between both her palms.

“Do you wash this thing?”

“O-of course! Duh! How could I _not?_ I mean, pff.”

Glimmer shot her a look. Adora responded with a crooked grin.

Her gaze softened. “Will you ever come back?”

“I don’t know, Glimmer.”

Adora did not have the heart to speak the truth.

The first stop in her quest lay deep within the Whispering Woods, though not quite hidden anymore. Without any world-scale wars being waged, George and Lance chose to restore their library to the best of their ability and open it to the public. Their new business was a rotund success, with the deep desire of Etherians to understand the truth of their own world guiding them to seek out knowledge.

They were kind and welcoming, giving her a warm meal and a made bed as if this weren’t the first they saw of her in six months. Her luggage might’ve given out her status as a traveler, but they didn’t point it out, nor did they ask. They were simply happy to see her.

Adora was always taken aback by their generosity, but it didn’t take her long to feel it in her core that they were family, and this is what family did.

The first thing she did once she set down her bags in the guest room was borrow their laundry room to carefully hand wash the glove. They had a formidable selection of scents and oils. The world was at peace and there was hardly a rush, so she went through each bottle one by one, bringing her nose close to them until she found _the_ scent.

The one she felt when she came close to her neck, or her hair, or her lips. Adora could hardly name it then, let alone all these years later. Maybe she could make a blend, or-

It hit her. Adora’s sniff turned into a trembling inhale, like a gasp, and her eyes went wide. She allowed herself long moments to compose herself, to bite back the tears and calm her racing heart.

Her hand trembled, small bottle of oil still in hand. She rotated it around to view the faded label: _primrose._ A picture of flowers accompanied the name.

“Adora~” A sing-song voice called. Lance waltzed into the laundry room, tracker pad in hand. Adora bit back a yelp. “It’s Bow! I told him you were here and he wants to talk!” He turned the screen to face her.

The last time she saw Bow, he had tied his hair into a (cute) poof and allowed a sensible amount of hair to grow under his lip. This was two months ago, before he chose to travel around Etheria to help the rebuilding process. Among other reasons.

Seeing him now, Adora was taken aback by the huge fro and the sheer amount of facial hair obscuring his features. “Uh, hi, Bow!”

He was visibly frustrated, making some wild gestures while pointing at something. Adora then noticed the connection was dead silent. “I think you accidentally muted him?”

“Oh! Did I?”

“Wait, I got it.” She knew exactly which button to push.

“- you guys hear me? Can you hear me?”

“Yes! Hi, Bow. I see you’re _pretty_ focused on your travels.”

He understood the jab at his appearance. “You’re looking pretty rough yourself. _What_ did you do to your hair?”

“I _styled_ it. Which you can’t be bothered to do, apparently.”

They laughed, and it felt great. They still had a connection, despite everything.

Lance chimed in. “I’ve been trying to get him to shave. A little facial hair is nice, but too much looks _quite unhygienic._ Nobody is attracted to that. _”_

Bow groaned. “Anyway, what are you doing around here? Something happen in Bright Moon? Is…Glimmer alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s great. Especially Glimmer. Totally great.” She held up her thumbs in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. Bow responded with a heavy sigh. “I’m just here to, you know, clear my head. What about you? What are you up to?”

“I’m helping out Mermista and Seahawk in Salineas. They got pretty beat up in the whole ordeal. I actually have to go already, I only had time to do a quick call.”

“Already?! What are you doing out and about at nearly midnight, young man?” He turned the screen to glare at Bow’s image.

“Wait! I gotta say one more thing to Adora real quick!”

Lance reluctantly complied.

“It was nice seeing you, Adora. If anything’s up, or if you need anything, or if you want to catch up, you know you can always reach out to me, right?”

“Yeah. You too, Bow.”

Lance hardly waited a moment to take him away.

Now alone, Adora collapsed against a wall, bottle of primrose oil tucked in her palm. She brought it just close enough to her face to faintly sense it floating in the air, much like it would when she was just sitting beside her. They spent so much time together, talking, or sharing or…in silence, basking in the other’s presence. Her mind took her to all these moments. Adora wrapped her arms around herself, as if she could cradle her memory against her chest.

_I wonder what kind of fit you’d throw if you knew about Bow and Glimmer._

Those two may never know how hard the situation affected Adora, who was inevitably caught in the middle.

“That boy is not handling the breakup well, is he?”

Adora jumped at Lance’s voice. She hadn’t expected him to come back. His keen historian eyes studied her, as though she were a relic. As She-Ra, she might as well be.

“ _Are_ you alright, Adora?” His tone was kind and low, hands clasped together and eyebrows knitted in worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…remembering someone I lost.” Adora considered for a few moments, feeling the bottle in her palm. Then, she revealed it to him. “Could I maybe keep this?”

His face lit right up. “Oh, Absolutely! We don’t really use that scent, anyway. We won’t miss it.”

Adora felt a twinge in her chest. “Thanks.” Evading his eyes, she moved to the bucket where she left the glove soaking in soapy water. She tipped the small bottle just enough to let two, three drops fall into the bucket.

“Is there anything at all I could do for you?”

Lance sensed something off with her, and perhaps so did George.

The couple looked hardly different from the first time she met them. Same clothes, same hairstyles, same mannerisms- they were settled into a stable routine, and they were happy to continue it for the rest of their lives.

A lifetime of peace, of love…

“Actually…I was hoping to find some info on a couple things. Could I talk to you about it tomorrow?”

Adora showed up by the time the library closed. Two years had passed since Etheria joined the rest of the universe, yet she still stopped by every window to gaze in awe at the thousands upon thousands of glowing dots spilled across the heavens.

Rather than bother Lance as they had originally agreed, she browsed the shelves on her own. Their collection was immense, with bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling and densely packed with all sorts of material.

“Ah! There you are!” He surprised her by showing up on his own and turning on the light. “I see you’ve started already.” Several displays of relics separated them.

“I was wondering if you had anything about…” Adora bit her lip, her eyes darting back and forth as the battle inside her mind went on. There were two main topics of interest to her, one which was useless to pursue. It had little relevance to her quest, yet… “Angelic beings. Do you have anything on angelic beings?”

He let out a long gasp, his eyes twinkling with interest. “Such a _fascinating_ topic. Of course, we also have very little about it.”

Adora watched him roam the place, plucking this scroll or that manuscript from here and there, to gather everything into a small pile. “We at least have remnants and ruins of the First Ones. But _angelic beings?_ It is agreed that they exist in a plane, or a dimension, of their own, and those of their kind that arrived to our land seem to uphold some sort of oath of secrecy. They are very, _very_ mysterious creatures. And very tight-lipped.”

They stood across from each other, separated by a table covered in material. Lance proceeded to open and skim several of the scrolls and books. “What little we have are records of kings and queens who happened to be angelic.”

“ _Only_ kings and queens? There weren’t visitors or a little settlement or something?”

Lance shook his head negatively, then spread an old scroll across the desk.

It revealed an illustration, much like a mural or stained glass, of a king with large wings much like _hers._ “Records from eight-hundred years ago talk about an angelic king, Michelangelo, who was revered and worshipped as a god. They would give him offerings, perform rituals, and all the other kingdoms bowed to him. The wording exalts him for his righteousness. Yet, nobody knows where he comes from. There is no family tree prior to him, but he _does_ have descendants, none of them were nearly as beloved or respected as him.”

He then fetched another scroll, revealing the image of yet another winged ruler. “That is, until Queen Evangeline. It didn’t take long for George and I to discover a pattern.”

Adora leaned over the table. “Tell me.” The story was fascinating, yet the curiosity killed her.

“The angels seemed to send one of their kind every few centuries to _refresh_ the bloodline. Keep its… _holiness.”_

 _What does that even mean?_ Adora blinked uselessly. Her mind scanned memories, none of which hinted at any of this.

 _She_ wasn’t that kind of person. She did not demand worship, or offerings, and did not hold herself above others to such a degree. _Holiness?_

“And then what happened to them? To the angelic kings or queens? They’re immortal, aren’t they?”

Lance shrugged. “Nobody knows. They just weren’t around anymore once the heir took over.”

 _Bizarre._ “Do you have anything else?”

“Oh, yes! Each angelic monarch was also related to a _special gift_ of sorts. For example, King Michael was famous for his ability to grow fields upon fields of crops in minutes simply by _touching_ the soil, and Queen Evangeline was known as a Spirit of Fertility; she blessed couples with spontaneous pregnancies!” He spoke with such glee and fascination, waving his hands dramatically in the air.

Adora scratched the back of her head. “Uh…okay? How about-“

“And any woman in a room with her would start lactating _on the spot!”_

“Okay! Okay, I get it.” She crossed her arms over her chest rather protectively. “Why would they do this, though? And why Bright Moon? Why Etheria, for that matter?”

The glee in Lance’s expression was replaced with bewilderment. “We don’t know for sure. Angelic monarchs never spoke about anything, really. Not even their Etherian spouses seemed to know much. They just…ruled.”

Adora gazed upon the glove around her hand, the fabric which hugged her fingers. She opened and closed her fist, as though that would make her more _present_ , so she could answer all her burning questions.

Adora told her everything about herself, her childhood, her origins, yet she hardly knew anything about _her._

“Are there…” She cleared her throat. “Are there any records on…on our previous queen?”

“Queen Angella?” The name stung. Lance tossed it out with such nonchalance, before looking through the pile of scrolls. The one he picked appeared to be the newest. The parchment was light and the edges were only slightly wrinkled, rather than torn and stained.

When he spread it across the table, the winged monarch hardly looked like the Angella of Adora’s memories. “Are you sure this is her?”

“Absolutely. You know,” he met her gaze rather sheepishly, “I _am_ old enough to have been around for her first recorded appearance.”

“Oh.”

“And yes, this was her.”

Her eyes fell on the scroll, studying every aged pen stroke with her eyes. From her wings, to her shoulder-length hair and her draping attire, following the rows of familiar tear drop shapes that circled her form…She looked youthful, almost. Adora couldn’t quite explain how a faceless, colorless illustration came across that way.

According to Lance, there were no recorded _gifts_ Queen Angella possessed. She wasn’t offered much tribute or worship during her rule.

She was _respected,_ but not adored.

There came a point where Adora couldn’t stand the topic any longer. All she could do was regret, or wish she had asked more questions while Angella was around- useless desires that meant little when the only one capable of satisfying her inquiries was _gone_.

Adora chose to switch gears. This question was harder to ask, “do you have anything about…stopping She-Ra?”

He frowned at her in confusion while his hands worked on their own, rolling up scrolls and stacking them to be put away. “Stopping? As in, _defeating_ her?”

“N-not quite that. I mean…” She inhaled, then exhaled. “Ending the She-Ra line.”

Lance’s demeanor changed, his shoulders dropping and his features setting into something serious, something fatherly.

“I’m afraid…we don’t have anything on the topic. I don’t even want to imagine what that would involve.”

She-Ra survived Mara’s death. She survived being cast away to an empty dimension, where those who could wield her would not reach. Whether it was due to chance or some divine favor, that a First One did indeed arrive on Etheria, mattered very little.

“What _are_ you looking for, Adora?”

Adora turned away, eyes dim. “Forget I asked.”

“Adora!”

That very night, she took her bags and ran. Adora never unpacked, she never planned on staying.

She made herself comfortable in the twisted crown of a tree. Once upon a time, the branches would’ve felt sharp and stabbing. These days the forest held her like a mother would hold her child.

From her pack she extracted the music player. She set it to the sound of the oceans, which clashed against the rustling of the forest canopy and the song of cicadas. Adora closed her eyes nonetheless, curling up and clutching the bottle of primrose essence to her chest.

“The world isn’t fair, is it?” She spoke words intended for one caught between realities.

One who may no longer be.


	2. Chapter 2

The waves crashed right beside her ear. The ocean roared loud and mighty as it pushed onto land. The sound only soothed her, even as it grew closer and licked her ear with a cold tongue. The chill water glided across the sand and touched her shoulder, then her arm, then her feet. Adora’s toes curled at the feeling and she puffed air through her nostrils.

A hand slipped into her right palm and intertwined their fingers. Adora opened her eyes. The sky was a pastel off-white, like vanilla ice-cream, covered in thick wild brushstrokes of clouds. It was so dense there was no sign of blue. An uneasy tingle seeped into her flesh. Her body knew this wasn’t natural.

She turned her head to the left. The ocean stretched far and wide, tinted with the color of the clouds. The foam shimmered with an intense light as if mixed with glitter.

When she looked the other way, a white glow nearly blinded her. Adora shielded her eyes with her free hand. Her sight adjusted, enabling her to distinguish a figure laying on the sand right beside her.

Lavender skin. Pink hair, cropped just below the ear, flowing with a gentle breeze of its own. Her head was turned away. Beams of light hid the features from Adora’s curious gaze.

“A…Angella?” Her voice echoed far and wide. Adora heard herself speak the name once, twice, three times.

The figure’s grip tightened, but she didn’t look at her.

The sun peeked above the horizon. Adora’s eyes fluttered open with the light. The memory of a dream lapped at her consciousness.

She quickly snapped into action, stashing the music player away in her pack before dropping from the tree. Then, she made her way to Mystacor.

Micah served as a Prime Royal Advisor to Glimmer for over a year. His departure was abrupt, however. He decided Glimmer was ready to rule on her own, then all but ran to Mystacor to teach the new generations of sorcerers. With the sheer amount of magic flooding Etheria these days, he wished to train the youths to live in harmony with the abundance of power, rather than let it become a driving, destructive force in their lives. He made it his purpose in life to not let another Shadow Weaver happen.

Adora found the very same chasm Bow and Glimmer brought her to forever ago. Life was so simple in those days, with She-Ra as a misunderstood, yet exciting, novelty, and the Horde still clawing at Etheria.

Now, all these years later, Adora leapt from the edge all on her own. Her magic gently floated her toward the chunk of land that would take her to her destination.

Adora’s relationship with Micah was professional at best. They spoke when they had to, and it was pleasant enough. Neither sought the other out. Adora might’ve deliberately turned away when spotting him around the castle.

It was certainly going to be odd for him to see her.

Mystacor was always full of energy. Rather than a chaotic, erratic force, it was a calm sort of liveliness coming from its sorcerers as they drew shapes and created glowing orbs with their power.

Perhaps it was her hair being blown by the breeze, or maybe she had allowed the glow of She-Ra to show through mindlessly, but some young sorcerers flocked to her in recognition. They pointed and praised with oohs and aahs, until an adult shooed them away.

She reached the gates to one of their large buildings and asked for Micah. They welcomed her in, all smiles, and guided her along a labyrinth of halls where students of magic chatted and walked back and forth. There were children, but also young men and women. It made her think of the Fright Zone, except happy.

Adora was made to wait outside a classroom. Curiosity made her peer through the square window on the door to see the young faces intently watching their teacher. Micah’s passion was obvious through his movements as he scribbled on a board and spoke to his students.

This was familiar. Micah taught her long ago, soon after Horde Prime was defeated. It was just like this. He loved magic and the pure wonder on his students’ faces as he demonstrated concepts and mechanics.

Class ended mere minutes later. The students filed out of the room, some gathered in their cliques, while others remained alone. A pair of girls held hands. Adora turned her eyes away from them.

Micah was the last to step outside. He was a friendly ray of sunshine. “Hey, fancy seeing you here. Come on in.”

Sunlight freely entered the classroom and bathed each chair. There was no such warmth where she grew up, only cold metal and harsh instructors who made it their goal to let them know how much of a failure they were every minute. It made them stronger, they said. It made them strive to be better.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you. Are you busy?” Adora followed Micah to his desk, but didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She chose to stand there awkwardly, suitcase resting at her feet and hands joined behind her back.

“Nah, I’ve got an hour before my next class. You’re good.” He drew a large glowing circle on the wood of his desk with a fingertip. A teapot and two cups slowly lifted from nothing. “Would you like some tea? Peppermint’s my favorite.”

Micah managed this smile every time which, paired with his kind eyes, made it near impossible to turn down anything he offered. But peppermint tea…

Adora’s answer was immediate. “No, thanks.”

He shrugged and poured his own cup. “Alright. Anyway, tell me, how’s my baby girl?”

“She’s doing fine, but…” Adora paused and thought about her, in that large castle, alone, “I think she’d like to see you.”

Micah studied her. His eyebrows formed a slight frown. “Did anything happen?”

“No, I was just saying.” She crossed her arms tightly. The air was tense and unbearable, and Micah’s scrutiny made her skin itch. “Um, I was hoping you’d know something about…ending the She-Ra line.”

Adora saw Lance’s look mirrored in Micah’s, that same kind of grim understanding that sucked away all the light from their eyes like a black hole. “I…don’t know much about She-Ra, no more than the legends.”

“But you know about magic, and She-Ra is basically all magic.”

“Nobody knows what She-Ra even is. She is magic, yes, but that can’t be the whole answer, can it?” His eyes were lost in his cup of tea.

Adora began pacing, feeling her frustration bubble like screaming hot lava. “Mara sacrificed herself and sent Etheria to Despondos. The sword stayed there. A-and it worked for a while, until some crazy overlord clone decided to open a portal. Maybe if I do something similar-“

Micah set down his cup and spoke with concern, “you want to send Etheria back to Despondos?”

“What? No!” She stopped right in front of his desk to face him. “But maybe  _ I  _ could go somewhere, somewhere far, with the sword.”  _ Or what’s left of it,  _ she thought to herself, glancing at the suitcase with its remnants. “Except maybe that won’t work because-”

“Adora, are  _ you  _ alright?”

“Yes!”

“Take a look at yourself.” He nodded his head toward the window. On the glass, Adora observed flecks of She-Ra emerging from her form: locks of golden hair, an ethereal blue glow in her eye…

It was soon after Horde Prime was defeated that Adora ached to increase her skill in the paranoia that followed after such a war. Etheria couldn’t afford yet another twist. At her request, Micah taught her magic. There was much for Adora to understand about the  _ feel  _ of it, the kind of commands it responded to, the focus required, among many other things.

Micah taught her how to control She-Ra, to the point Adora could draw from her magic at will without needing to access her warrior form. This came at a cost neither of them could have predicted: the line between She-Ra and Adora blurred. It was at the first sign of this odd phenomenon that Micah ceased their lessons.

Magic was sensitive to emotions to the point it became frustrating. This frustration she had to learn to shut down, lest her magic go out of control. The average sorcerer learned this at a young age.

Adora closed her eyes and breathed in, then out, letting out the flames of her anger with each exhale. Echoes of Micah’s voice from years ago guided the repetitive exercise. When her eyelids parted, she found the reflection of the dull, tired woman she expected.

His short time as her mentor allowed Micah to know her innermost feelings far too well. Adora wanted to keep him at an arm’s length in all regards, except he already knew her as a friend would.

Micah circled his desk to stand directly in front of her. Adora wanted to shy away from him and his concern. “Listen to yourself. You want to cast yourself away for-for something that may never happen! As far as we know, the First Ones were obliterated by Horde Prime, and only a First One can wield She-Ra.”

Adora glared at her palms. Her gaze softened as she traced the criss-crossing fibers of the white glove. “You don’t know that, and since I destroyed the sword, She-Ra…I set her free.  _ Anyone  _ could be She-Ra.”

“Right…” He stroked his beard, eyes pensive. 

The shackles that bound She-Ra to the First Ones were gone. Etheria could choose anyone to bear the burden and give their life to the magical entity.

Micah placed the weight of his hands on her shoulders. It was meant to be comforting, yet it was anything but. “Our world is at peace. Horde Prime is gone for good, so is the Heart of Etheria. I know you have gone through hell and it doesn’t feel like it’s over, but you are young, and you have a bright, happy future ahead of you.”

“But the She-Ra line-“

“If Etheria needs another She-Ra in the next centuries, then let them have her. What matters is that you won’t have to be that hero.”

Nobody should have her power, nobody should break under the weight of the world. It was  _ because  _ such incredible magic was within anyone’s grasp that it was  _ almost _ used to obliterate the universe twice.

Adora couldn’t look at him, though. He was right, in a way, and while most revered her as  _ She-Ra,  _ those who knew her as Adora wanted nothing from her but for her to rest.

She curled her fingers into her palm, feeling the soft fabric with her right. “Do you miss her?”

“Angella? Of  _ course.  _ I think about her every day.” His words were heartfelt, as was the warmth that possessed his features at the mention of his old love.

_ Me too,  _ Adora wished to say. But it wasn’t her place, she wasn’t deserving.

Micah cupped her gloved hand. She flinched at the sudden contact.

“It’s alright, Adora. I know about what happened between you two.”

It hit her in the chest, like a kick that knocked the wind out of her, and she stumbled back into a chair, staring at him with wide eyes. “H-how…”

“Not long after we returned to Bright Moon. I wanted closure, so I went through her items.” His chest fell with a heavy, pained sigh. “I asked Glimmer about…something I found. And she explained.”

Adora went from pale to flushed, and couldn’t decide which one was more embarrassing. She pinched a lock of hair between her fingers. “What…did you find?” The question was forced. One part of her ached to know, while the other dreaded to let the subject go on any longer.

Micah crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, his lips forming a crooked grin. “Let’s just say she was  _ so  _ good with words I nearly fell in love with you myself.”

A sudden coughing fit shook Adora’s body.

He laughed. “Sorry, that wasn’t an appropriate thing to say, was it? I was exaggerating, relax. I meant to say that she admired you greatly, and it’s hard to impress an angelic being, let me tell you.”

_ Angelic being.  _ Adora froze. Lance said not even spouses of angelic beings knew much about their partner’s origins. She stepped closer to him, meeting his eyes as though she could find the truth in them. “You…you know something about her past, about where she came from.”

His gaze softened with something that resembled pity. “I see she didn’t get to tell you. Trust me, she would have.”

“So you’re not gonna tell me?”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think it’s my place to say…”

“But-“ Adora backed off, her eyes going to the door. “No, you know what, you’re right. Angella is not dead. She’s immortal, isn’t she?”

He entered her field of view. “Adora, listen. While I was on Beast Island all I ever wanted was for Angella and Glimmer to be happy. So I know that is exactly what she wants for me. And for  _ you.” _

Adora saw his eyes flicker away, towards the fabric that enveloped her right hand.

His words were meant for comfort and closure. The fire of anger only grew in her chest. She grabbed her suitcase. On her way to the door, she bumped his shoulder. “Goodbye, Micah.”

“Adora…I hope you find peace.”

She walked, at first, turning corners and passing by students who gave her looks before finding the exit.

Then, she ran. Her heart pounded painfully against her chest. It needed to be set free. Adora ran and ran until she reached the end of the floating island.

For a split second, the sky turned dark and a glowing vortex raged around an intact Sword of Protection. She released a cry that tore through her tissues and leapt into the air. Her hand reached out to  _ her,  _ the one who flapped her wings towards the sword,  _ Adora’s  _ sword.

In a blink, the skies turned to the blue of a beautiful sunny day. Adora looked down to find trees and grass far beneath her, then quickly racing toward her. The wind caressed her cheeks and ran through her hair as she let gravity quickly pull her down.

Adora waited for the last second to cushion her fall with a golden burst of magic. The ground split and cracked in a circle around her. Flocks of birds rustled the tree tops as they fled from the threat of danger.

Relentless, thundering heartbeats drowned out all sounds of the forest and locked her in with her own thoughts. Adora set She-Ra free and ruined the fates of many more to come. She could destroy, kill and ruin, then fix and heal the havoc she wreaked to reap the glory. There was little anyone could do about it.

Her own possessed reflection on that sorcery classroom’s window returned to her. Adora remembered, clear as day, the first time this happened.

Adora sat with Micah on one of the many terraces of Bright Moon Castle. The memory of tea and comfort under the moonlight eventually stopped distracting her from his flowery descriptions of the feel of magic. Micah often spoke in poems as he taught, as if magic were his true lover.

Rather than the particular lesson, she remembered a  _ fever _ . She-Ra usually filled her with pulses of heat so intense it felt cold to her veins, while magic on its own felt like the gentle aura of a fireplace. This abnormal, unnatural halfway she felt at that moment made her sick. Sweat poured from every part of her, soaking her clothing, sending a chill freezing the flesh under her skin, turning her joints to ice.

_ I should go lay down once we’re done and have Glimmer bring me some chicken noodle soup. Maybe then she’ll look up from all her paperwork.  _ This thought lingered fresh in her mind. It stood out among the swirling chaos that covered the canvas of her lifetime of memories for being so mundane, so normal.

It also preceded the moment she opened her eyes to the horror on Micah’s features.

He stopped teaching her magic in favor of emotion control. Perfuma joined them sometimes with her own knowledge of meditation techniques and flower crowns. The memories were soaked in gentle sunlight, enveloped by a sweet breeze. Micah was awkward, but light and happy, and it mixed well with Perfuma’s calmness and joy. Those were good times.

When Adora came to herself, she was curled up at the roots of a tree, hugging her knees to her chest.

She groaned and banged the back of her head against the bark. All this time Micah  _ knew.  _ The shame killed her. How could he be so kind to her? Did he not care?

Her stomach growled loudly. She needed a meal, and a fire.

There were many towns and villages within the Whispering Woods that would be more than honored to provide the great She-Ra with a meal. It was that knowledge that convinced Adora to stay away and hunt instead.

She wasn’t very good, or very experienced. The innocent critters of the woods were different from the enemies she trained to fight in that they didn’t charge at her. In fact, they wanted to stay far and be left alone.

Back in the Horde, they were given basic survival lessons. They wanted their soldiers to care for themselves when needed, so they were taught just enough: how to start a fire, how to gut an animal, how to build a shelter. However, there was never an accompanying simulation to hone their skills, nor did they explore any of the theory in substantial depth. Hordak knew this knowledge could potentially be used to escape the Fright Zone and survive in the woods.

She remembered being young among the cold metal. Catra walked beside her. They chatted about nothing when she paused, eyes fixed on something Adora couldn’t see and tail swishing of its own accord, then  _ pounced. _

Catra was proud of her catch, adorably so. Adora had never seen her friend be so docile until she walked up to her, mouse in her teeth, and let Adora pat her in the head.

It was not so adorable to watch her gut it with her nails and devour it with a kind of detachment Adora wished she could muster a fraction of all these years later.

She managed the fire. She managed to land her sword-turned-spear on a small rabbit-looking thing. It took the better part of the afternoon and evening, but she managed.

She removed her glove before turning to the carcass. Between murmured apologies, Adora stripped the animal of skins and organs to then cook it over the fire. Feeling dirty with guts and guilt, she left her camp, slashing trees and rocks to find her way back later, in order to find a creek not far away.

It was a narrow, shallow stream of clear water. Adora washed her hands and splashed her face. Her gaze shifted from the distorted reflection of the moons on the current to the ones shining on the sky.

_ Catra…I wonder how you’re doing. _

The waves crashed. A hand took Adora’s. This time, she could smell and feel the scent of  _ primrose  _ hanging in the air, close enough to overpower the smell of the ocean. It was sweet and tangy and light and fresh, and it took her mind to never ending grassy plains.

Her eyes wouldn’t open until the waves met her skin.

She looked to her right, away from the waves. The figure lay there, this time staring at the dense blanket of clouds above them. Her face blurred before Adora’s eyes, wanting to be seen while hidden by the blinding glow in the distance.

The confusion brought a throb to her skull. Adora rubbed at her face with her arm and faced away to rest her sight.

There, standing on the shimmering waters of the ocean, was She-Ra, golden and bright. Adora narrowed her eyes at her, as if marking her for the kill. “You.”

A weight settled on her hips, then pinned her hands above her head. Adora opened her mouth to yell and shout and tensed her body for the struggle. It all fizzled away when she saw the figure’s face.

Those gentle eyes, the straight line of her nose, her eyebrows, her  _ lips _ . “Angella.” She let her name leave her lips in a whisper.

She cocked her head at her, the beads hanging from her face clicking with the motion. “Why do you do this to yourself?” The regret in her voice was dense and heavy, falling on Adora’s chest like a thousand pounds, yet it was soft and it was  _ hers  _ and it wrapped her heart in silk.

“What…do you mean?” Her question faltered, because Adora knew the answer.

Angella pushed into her hands, interlocking their fingers and lowering herself on top of Adora. Sweet, sunny primrose wafted to her nose when her head settled at the crook of her neck.

“You are so very fortunate, so beloved, but I sense that you’re hurting yourself.” Her words brushed against Adora’s neck. She swallowed, the tissues shifting.

“I just feel like…I failed.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re gone.” Her voice turned into a whine from the painful lump in her throat.

Angella’s chest pushed against hers with a deep inhale, then a soft exhale. Her fingers trailed softly down Adora’s arms, then rested on her shoulder to knead at the tensed muscles. Yet it felt like she reached within to her very heart and detangled the painful knots that constricted it.

Adora took the chance to capture Angella in her arms. Her embrace was tight and strong, just like she pictured it being if she could reach her arms into the nothing between dimensions and pull her back home.

“I’ll find you.” She promised into the strands of her pink hair.

The white glow of the horizon enveloped them.

Adora awoke with sunlight stabbing through her eyelids. A name circled her mind, an objective.

_ Entrapta. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've wrapped up my big project for uni (phew), chapters should be coming out faster.

Thinking of what lay beyond the Whispering Woods used to bring her terror.

As a Horde soldier, she pictured the ruthless bloodthirsty princesses crackling with power, waiting at the other side to blast any sign of life out of existence.

As the hero of the Rebellion, she knew exactly what she would find: an old home, an old friend, a beacon of terror and hatred which she once stood for.

With the sickening green glow of the Fright Zone gone from the Etherian horizon, Adora didn’t quite feel in danger as she drew closer and closer to the boundary between the forest and the territory beyond. Her jaw still clenched, however, with a fear that would take decades of work to leave behind.

Adora emerged from the twisting woods to see the metal pipes and smog gone. In the wake of horror and destruction, a kingdom flourished: the Kingdom of Kankra, ruled by Princess Scorpia.

Buildings and homes drew the jagged line of the main city, built into spiraling shapes and patterns with varying hues of rich orange rocks. A large tower protruded among the rest, the Scorpion Palace. Tendrils of reddish electricity crawled up and down its length like the legs of a spider. One could observe the construction of the kingdom through the clear layers of browns and reds and dirty whites that unified all buildings, including the palace, into a single work of art.

It was inspiring, how something so humble yet beautiful rose from the tired ground that housed an evil tyrant.

Kankra greeted her with big smiles and excited pincers waving in the air. She was the She-Ra, and they wanted to greet her, admire her, strike a pose with her, get autographs…Adora’s head spun, overwhelmed by the energy and the sheer amount of adoring people who saw her face and exclaimed _She-Ra!_

Adora managed to slip away from the crowd, steal someone’s cloak from a hanger and hide in rocky alleys. There, she closed her eyes, bending over to hold her knees, and collected herself, calmed her breathing and focused on happy thoughts.

The wind, the ocean, and the smell of primrose.

The dream flashed vividly under her eyelids. The cloudy sky, She-Ra beyond the waves and her, Angella, straddling her hips and looking down on her with such… _pity._ Happy thoughts quickly turned sour.

Would she have another dream that night?

She pulled the hood over her head and stepped into the streets. There were vendors and markets and all sorts of cargo animals ferrying goods back and forth. The smell of sea and fresh fish lingered in the air. Life pumped in the streets of Kankra like rich, healthy blood.

As curious as she was to find out more about the locals, being swarmed by another mob of fans was out of the question. Adora followed the towering rock spire with a one-track mind.

Two enormous scorpion men guarded the entrance to the palace. Their uniform had little metal armor to be found. Their natural exoskeleton was lined with sharp points and hooks and their large pincers could easily engulf Adora’s head.

She-Ra or not, they were terrifying. Their jawlines were hard and sharp like the point of a sword. A roughly hammered metal helmet obscured their eyes.

“Stop! I mean, uh, halt! Who are you?!”

“Identify yourself!”

Their deep voices fit the size of the men. _Chill. You’re She-Ra. For better or worse._ She relaxed her shoulders, resolving not to display her nerves as she pulled down the hood. “It’s Ador…She-Ra. I want to talk to Princess Scorpia.”

From their large, thick necks came the high-pitched gasp of a lady. “It’s She-Ra!”

“Oh my god!”

Adora groaned as the men dashed toward her. This kind of energy used to feed her, but now it _drained_ her to the point her posture dropped to a lazy hunched curve. They held out pictures and items for Adora to scribble on.

“My daughter _loves_ you-“

“My wife hates you because my son is digging for magic swords instead of helping with the fishing business-“

“Hey! What’re you guys doing?” Scorpia’s unmistakable voice turned the two guards into stoic, tall soldiers, moving to stand at either side of Adora and snapping into a salute.

“Princess Scorpia!”

“The She-Ra is here to see you!”

Long before her presence was announced, Scorpia recognized her and gifted her with a big friendly grin. “Adora! Hi! Come on in!”

“Sorry about that. We’re all learning here still. You’d think two years is a long enough time to get the hang of things, but when you’re talking about a whole-ass kingdom? Nope!”

The inside of the palace was humble in its furnishings, resembling a cave system more than the lavish home that was Bright Moon Castle. There were just enough lights to guide them, just enough paintings and fancy swords and weapons to remind Adora she stood somewhere important.

“There’s always someone new, always someone messing up, always something _breaking._ Ugh, it’s like it never ends! But like, it’s sorta fun? And the other day…”

Scorpia led her down numerous passages, waving her pincers loudly as she rambled on and on. Not that Adora didn’t listen. She soaked in the ease and informality Scorpia addressed her with just as much as she ran her eyes across the jagged carvings of the halls. While they grew friendly, they never became close.

Adora needed something like this. Something simple, humble. It let her stand a little taller, knowing there was little to no baggage between them. Asides from Catra, that is.

“…Sometimes all anyone needs is a hug.” Scorpia stopped before a tiny little balcony. Familiar twisted pipes made a flimsy railing. It was charming how they recycled something made for evil into something meant for safety. “Anyway, why are you here? Did Glimmer send you? Sorry, _Queen_ Glimmer. Heh, it’s been two years, still can’t get used to that one. I don’t mean it in a bad way!”

Adora hesitated to answer, her gaze lost in the shimmering waves stretching far, until they blended with the blue of the skies. “Glimmer didn’t send me. I just…”

“Are you okay?”

There it was, that question, quick and blunt like a hammer. It hurt just like being struck with one. Adora felt heavy all over again, like she was being pulled down slowly but surely into the pits of hell.

Adora threw her arms in the air. “Why is everyone asking me that? Yes, I’m fine.”

She tapped the tip of her pincer against her square chin. “It’s just, you look…kinda sad, like…” her frown suddenly curled into a lopsided grin, “like you need a hug!”

“Wait!”

Scorpia disregarded her command and all but tackled her, throwing her strong pincers around her middle and lifting her into the air. Adora didn’t fight much, for three reasons: it was pointless, she might hurt Scorpia, and she…didn’t quite mind it. Her strong grip lifted her in the air, yet the firmness of it grounded her. Things felt just the right amount of okay. Not too good to feel like a lie, not bad enough to drown her in quicksand.

If she had chosen to cradle her, Adora might’ve protested, but Scorpia was more aware than people gave her credit for, and set her down at a time it felt appropriate for both.

Yet, after all the declarations of enmity (which happened forever ago, yet forever had a penchant for resonating strong enough in the present), Adora had a hard time meeting Scorpia’s eye as she admitted, “thanks. I think I needed that.” She rubbed her arm, guarded.

“No problem!” Scorpia placed her pincers at her hips and waited patiently for Adora to continue.

 _Right, why I’m here._ “I want to see Entrapta. You know where she is these days, right?”

She had left Dryl behind. It was transformed into a haunted-mansion sort of attraction with proper hotel services. Nobody thought it would ever host anyone, let alone a person loaded enough to pay for the ticket fees, yet it was a wildly successful business.

Adora, Bow and Glimmer all agreed that, for it to be a legal, ethical business, there was no way it could top the legitimate horror they experienced during their first visit. They didn’t bother visiting.

However, Scorpia’s smile dimmed at the question. “I’m sorry, Adora, but I have no idea where she is.”

“Y-you don’t? I thought you kept in touch. You were friends, weren’t you?”

She nervously touched her pincers together. “Last I heard, she felt really guilty for helping out the Horde.”

“I thought we all talked this over. The princesses forgave Entrapta.”

“Things don’t just go away like _poof_. You should know that. I think…she’s a bit afraid of herself now. She wanted to disappear and I…I wanted to respect that she wanted space.” She cast her eyes down. Adora watched the conflict and struggle in her demeanor. She, too, carried some guilt.

Adora clutched her stomach, feeling the nausea bubbling up.

It was like a switch for Scorpia, her grin lighting up the whole room. “There’s someone who I’m positive knows where she is! Catra!”

The name caused Adora’s heart to skip a beat.

“Not sure if she’ll _let_ you see her, but-“

“How’s she doing? Catra, I mean.” Her attempts at bottling up the anticipation making her chest pound were pathetic, causing her voice to tremble.

“Ohoho! She’s been _awesome,_ let me tell you! But if you wanna talk to her, well, it’s gonna take like a day of travel all the way to the coast. See, I sent her out to expand the kingdom. Really important stuff.”

The last time such warm, fuzzy feelings tingled her middle like sunshine was far too long ago. A big smile sprouted on her lips all on its own. Catra, doing good things, building, creating.

“Sooo…Do you wanna, like, spend the night here?”

Castles had an advantage: they were populated by people who were accustomed to royalty, so they treated Adora with a hint of normalcy. A hint was more than most could muster.

She dined with Scorpia at the castle’s mess hall, surrounded by dozens of other metal tables with all kinds of people enjoying their lunch for the day. They smiled, cheered and waved at the Princess of Kankra and the Hero of Etheria, but otherwise left them alone.

Scorpia had her own tall chair built from scrap metal and pipes, and without the polish or finer artistry, its roughness was impressive in its own right. Adora briefly wondered what became of Hordak’s throne. The thought was quickly pushed away when their meals arrived, filling Adora’s nostrils with intense savory smells.

Her three main advisors sat with them, and between the four, retold the stories surrounding the birth of Kankra over light beers and seafood.

As it turned out, the scorpion people revolted against the crown once the decision was made to welcome the Horde. They fled the land and found some barren, empty territory, akin to the Crimson Waste, where they discovered water deposits and limited resources. Here, they settled into a new makeshift country.

Except all turned to wild chaos. The people turned from lovable and kind, to violent and destructive toward each other by the fight for resources. They had no direction, no organization, and constant fighting to assert authority by new and old leaders sparked civil wars. One of the advisors had been a warlord himself, while the other two had worked directly beneath one.

All in all, life was miserable, until Scorpia arrived. She ruefully recalled having to impose her reign using the power of the Black Garnet. However, Force Captain Training proved useful: she knew how to organize her people, structure them, give them tasks and priorities, and the stability alone chipped away at the layers of savagery to reveal the true lovable nature of the scorpions.

Knowledge of the defeat of the Horde sparked new hope in them, and all Scorpia had to do was inspire them to retake their home.

“We’re still basically winging it.” Scorpia admitted almost proudly.

“Yep, totally winging it!”

The three advisors let out boisterous laughs and clinked their beer glasses together.

Adora finished her own and wiped the foam from her lip. “Well, if there’s anything I can tell you from hanging out with…” Deep breath. She had to finish her thought. Four sets of eyes waited expectantly, “with two Queens, it’s that you’re always going to be winging it.”

This earned her a round of laughter and cheers.

Adora smiled softly. This place was nice. She could see herself staying, if only she could get used to their fish. While she picked at her meal with her fork, the other four nonchalantly shoved the entire thing into their mouths and sucked the flesh from the bone.

The three advisors excused themselves. They had tasks to take care of.

“Want a refill?” Scorpia tapped her glass.

No, Adora was about to say out of politeness, but the spicy tingles in her mouth moved her to nod.

A server poured them each a new drink. Scorpia made small talk with the young man before letting him go. Then, the two of them sat, drinking as two old allies of a war would.

“You seem really happy, Scorpia. I’m glad. This place is awesome.” She offered her a sincere smile, tipping her glass at her.

Scorpia’s demeanor dropped, however, and she set down her beer. “Yeah, I meant it when I said we’re winging it. It’s been two years but I’m _still_ getting used to this kind of life. Whenever I get a report from Catra I wish…I wish I could be out there too, helping out, but I need to stay behind. A Princess…can’t be the muscle.” She propped her head on her pincer. “And I mean that literally. I don’t move as much as I used to and I have to do _so_ many workouts to keep up.”

Adora chuckled at the sentiment. She remembered her own frustrations at her lack of training once she left the Horde. Bright Moon expected heroism, but didn’t _demand_ it. They let her exist at her own leisure.

Her eyes fell on the popping bubbles on her beer. “I guess we’re still soldiers, huh?”

Scorpia’s answer was immediate. “I wanna move on from that.”

Adora turned her head, taken aback by the strength in her voice.

Her gaze was so intense, fixed on Adora’s. “I don’t want the Horde to define me, not after we got rid of it, not after all the damage it did. I want to move past all those bad things and look forward.” Her pincer pointed out toward a distant window with a view of the ocean. “There’s only good things from now on. Right, Adora?”

Adora smiled softly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The guest bedroom was tiny. When Adora asked about the large, rough cut crystal that decorated the splintered desk, Scorpia informed her that it was a salt crystal. Not special or particularly fancy, but it was pretty nonetheless. Adora had to agree, but would never admit to her how many times she had to hold back from giving it a lick throughout the night.

The bed was flat and solid, just how she liked it. There was a tiny window carved into the wall, letting in the sounds of the ocean. Adora’s tongue tasted the salt in the air. She decided to leave the music player in her pack and tuck the bottle of scent under her pillow.

It was only when the anticipation in her chest dulled into a distant buzz that Adora drifted off.

The waves touched her ear. Adora opened her eyes facing the ocean. She-Ra waited past the waves.

She struggled to stand with the wet sand giving out beneath her hands and feet, but once she did, she raced into the water, towards the glowing shape of the warrior. The water level climbed up her body, from her ankles to her chest, and she noticed the long white tunic that draped down her body and quickly became heavy as stone as it soaked in the saltwater.

It slowed her, but Adora would not let it stop her. She roared, made her steps wider and larger, clenched her hands into fists and poured all her might into _pushing_ forward, against the heavy tunic, against the waves.

“Adora!”

That was Angella, calling out to her from the shore. Adora turned, wet strands of blonde hair sticking to her face.

The sheer majesty of her robbed Adora of all power. Robes draped down her body like a stream of water, hanging from her shoulder, circling her breasts and hips and knees. The clothing left much of her slender toned body to be touched by the white light behind her, and by Adora’s lovestruck gaze.

The many pearls that hung from her robes and face rustled as she cocked a hip and sent the full force of her stern gaze at Adora.

“ _Where_ are you going?!”

“I-I, um…” Adora had to look away. The waves pushed her body left and right as they fancied. Her cheeks felt so hot with the cool spray of the ocean. _Focus, Adora._ “She-Ra!”

She planted her feet in the sand and turned around. The warrior was gone.

“I need to find She-Ra! I need to get to her!”

“What for?” Her voice was firm and demanding.

Adora waded back, head low. She stopped several feet away from Angella. “I can’t let her hurt anyone else. It’s because of her and the sword that you’re-“

A splash of water hit her in the face.

Angella stood there, lips pursed and hands on her hips. For long seconds, all Adora could do was stare, jaw hanging. Angella met her gaze in defiance.

“Did…did you just-you didn’t just…”

“You’re acting like a fool and saying ridiculous things.”

Adora retaliated, kicking water at Angella and her pretty robes before she could shield herself.

A fire lit in Angella’s eyes. “Why, you!”

Things quickly devolved from there, starting at a water splashing fight until they pulled each other into the sea. Adora didn’t know where the itch to charge and overpower the woman she wanted to save came from, but it quickly went away with the realization that Angella was _laughing_ , a laugh so rich and pure it came from her chest, and Adora joined her.

Exhaustion hit and they dragged themselves back to shore. Adora collapsed on the white sands, limbs outstretched like a starfish. She was the kind of tired that made her hum with happiness. Because she assumed Angella laid herself down beside her, she didn’t notice her going further into land until she returned with two green _things_ in each hand.

The air felt thick between them, as she sat down by Adora. Her movements were as graceful and practiced as ever. Her back and neck drew a smooth, straight line. “Here, fresh coconut. Drink.” She held out one of the green, smooth coconuts.

As always, her requests were spoken with the strength of an order. Adora pushed herself up and accepted the fruit.

Angella somehow managed to carve a hole into the sturdy outside, but it was far too dark to peer inside. Adora glanced over and watched as she placed her lips on the makeshift rim and tilted back.

So pretty, so elegant, her neck long and her skin smooth and perfect.

She mimicked her movements and let out a pleased moan when the sweet refreshing liquid poured into her mouth. “It’s delicious! Where did you get these?”

“The palm bushes behind us.”

When Adora twisted her torso to look behind, she was greeted by tall, towering trees and bushes that formed a dense jungle. The large leaves were colored in hues of purple, while stalks and trunks adopted soft shades of aqua-green. A strange, magical shimmer hung thick in the air.

“Whoa…” Everything in this…world had an otherworldly kind of beauty, including Angella herself, dressed in teardrop pearls and robes with branching patterns.

Her wings were missing, however. The questions built up.

A sense of panic rushed into her chest, the same kind of panic that chased her quietly during daytime. _Right, this is a dream._ She didn’t want it to crumble. Angella held her coconut close like one would nurse a cup of tea, eyes serene as they were lost in the ocean.

“Can I…come closer?” Adora asked, unsure where her nerves came from.

Angella smiled at her and opened herself up, leaning back against a hand. “Of course.”

They held one another close, just like they used to. This was a mere dream, yet it meant everything to Adora.

“I miss you.” She spoke into her neck.

Angella did not respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she mentioned Swift Wind staying at Bright Moon, Scorpia was adamant about providing her an alternative to traveling by foot. _It’ll be ready first thing in the morning,_ she said, so Adora rose with the sun, gathered her items and left the guest room.

The castle, however, was a maze. A cave system, like those carved out by ants. Tons of intricate roads interconnected and lead to dead ends. Normal people worked here, doing Etheria knows what. Perhaps it had something to do with the electricity flowing through the structure. There was much to be learned about Kankra and no time to explore.

Growing increasingly unnerved by her surroundings, Adora was forced to approach some boy munching on an apple by one of the sword displays. He spoke with his mouth full but was eager to help.

She was grateful for the sunlight that hit her face the moment she set foot outside. The blue of the sky took her aback. Adora was accustomed to the dense cloudiness of the dream world.

When she set her gaze forward, she gasped. _Swift Wind?_ A horse with a smooth, shimmering white coat and golden mane waited for her, but there was no sign of wings or horn. Adora sighed and let her shoulders drop. Swift Wind would never let anyone put a saddle on him, anyway.

Scorpia waited by the horse, talking to a large man with rigid posture. Just as Adora approached her, the man saluted and went on his way.

“Hey! Where were you? I’ve been waiting for a little while and, you know, I’m a _really_ busy person these days.”

“Sorry, I got lost, but he took me to the exit.” She pointed at the boy with a thumb over her shoulder.

Scorpia waved at him. “Thanks, Bob! He’s a good kid. Anyway, here’s your transport. Her name’s Spirit, take good care of her.”

“Wait- this is for me?” Adora sputtered, walking up to Spirit’s muzzle and inching her hand closer. The horse eyed her curiously, before allowing contact.

“Pff, what? Were you going to _walk_ all the way out there? You’d never make it! Besides, Catra requested some stuff, so I’m kiiinda using you.” She flashed her a smile, touching the tips of her pincers together.

“It’s fine. You could’ve just asked, though.” She ran her hand down the length of the horse’s nose, so graceful and soft. “Hi.” She cooed, not sure what she expected to begin with. This horse had no ability to respond. Her smile dropped.

“Great!” Scorpia poked the different bags attached to the saddle. “This big one has the stuff she wanted. It’s some special machinery stuff. This other one has some dried food I packed for you to have on the way. Just leave Spirit to Catra when you get there.”

The thought of meeting Catra after all these years, after _everything,_ made every part of her jittery and anxious. Catra remained unpredictable from childhood to adulthood, and even when they were close Adora didn’t know what side of her to expect the next morning.

But that was Catra, and she had loved every part of her for what it was.

Adora sighed, then took a leap of faith by putting her arms around Scorpia in a grateful embrace. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do any of this.”

“Hey, we’re friends! Whatever happened in the past stays in the past.”

Adora pulled away, offering a grin. “You’re a great hostess, by the way.”

“What? Heh, I guess, if you say so.” She acted modest, but her blush easily fought through her pale skin.

It was familiar enough to jump on Spirit’s back. The feeling of the reins, however, itched her palms. Adora was supposed to steer Spirit by pulling on this thing. Did it hurt her? Scorpia was still standing there, though her body turned slightly toward the gates of her palace, and her gaze poked Adora in the back. _Get it together, you know how to ride a horse._

No, she knew how to ask a talking horse a favor.

She missed him.

Adora recalled the Bright Moon guards making some noise when they rode their horses. She cleared her throat and tightened her hold on the reins. “Hy-“

“Adora, wait! About Catra.”

Scorpia’s eyebrows were pulled together with worry. “Be careful with her, okay?”

“I won’t hurt her.”

“No. I mean… _you_ be careful. For yourself. If you need to walk away, walk away. Sometimes it’s the best thing for everyone. She’ll be fine.” Scorpia attempted a reassuring smile.

Although Adora wasn’t quite sure what she meant, she nodded.

In the bag with provisions was also a map. She was meant to follow the coast, cutting through towns and areas of wilderness. The trip should last eight hours at a constant pace. However, Adora let Spirit go at her own leisure; the idea of hurting her with the reins crushed her heart. She rather enjoyed her time with this horse, anyway; she was silent, but not thoughtless. If Adora watched carefully, she picked up twitches and gestures she vaguely remembered noticing on Swift Wind.

He would be beyond jealous if he found out about this.

After three hours of travel, they reached an unpopulated rocky beach. Spirit was not fond of the terrain, to which she neighed and stomped in disapproval. Her wild movements threatened to toss Adora out of the saddle.

“Whoa! Hey! Hey, it’s okay. We can stop here, I’ll figure out another route. Easy, girl.” Adora stroked her neck until she calmed enough to dismount her.

Beneath her feet were pebbles and grains too large to be sand. The waves crashed vigorously against tall rocks pointing out from the water. Across were a sad collection of shrubs and palm trees braving the harsh environment.

There were no coconuts to be seen. This place would never reach the soul-wrenching glory of the beach in her dreams, no matter how many centuries it had to heal.

Adora brushed the hair out of her face, fighting against the salty breeze, and pulled Spirit gently toward the tallest palm tree.

“We’ll stop here. Is that okay?”

The horse blinked at her.

Adora smiled. “Good!”

She decided to dig into one of the saddlebags and check out the dried foods Scorpia provided. Firstly, she found a bag of raisins. Popping one into her mouth took her all the way back to Bright Moon. They loved their fresh fruit, but raisins were always around during breakfast and in swirly bread loaves with cinnamon.

 _I wonder if Spirit can eat these._ Swift Wind insisted on taking care of himself, so Adora had no obligation to watch over his diet. She poured some raisins onto her palm and held them under Spirit’s muzzle. “Hey, do you like these?”

Spirit sniffed curiously, then plucked them into her mouth with deft lip movements. They shared raisins while the wind rustled their golden hairs.

Once they emptied the bag, Adora chose to focus on mapping a route away from this beach area. They could walk out towards the green, but getting lost in the middle of nowhere with a horse she just met and some dried food didn’t particularly appeal to her.

She sat with her back to the trunk of the palm tree and spread out the map, lips pursed in thought.

Staring at crude drawings of trees and mountains and water drew a big yawn which refused to be stifled.

With her recurring dreams of Angella, her sleep was less and less restful, as though the act of putting her head on a pillow and closing her eyes were a ritual to travel to a new world where her mind was just as active and even more confused.

 _Get it together._ Adora rolled her head on her shoulders, blinked the sleepy tears from her eyes and forced her vision to focus on the map.

Her thoughts were a blur of useless hums. Adora didn’t catch herself drifting off until she picked up her head from between her palms. Spirit snorted, noticing her low energy. “Could you keep an eye out? I think I’m gonna take a little nap.” Her words came out slurred as she lowered her body, pillowing her head on her gloved hand.

A slight hint of primrose emanated from the fabric.

Adora awoke. She-Ra awaited at the ocean. She sprang into action, pausing for a moment when catching the sight of Angella in blissful sleep. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, hands on her stomach, and a pure white distant sun covered her in light.

_So pretty._

_Focus._ She fixed her eyes on the greenish trunks of the palm trees and marched through the sand. It was so clear, smooth, and white it resembled snow; feeling heat under her heels and between her toes with each step was uncanny.

Adora held out her palm, still fast in her walk, and summoned her weapon into the form of an axe. Gripping the handle with both hands and rapidly approaching one of the trunks, she swung back.

Her body stopped cold right before launching her attack. _How do you cut down a tree?_

The Horde provided them with tools in the form of hand saws and high-powered blades attached to their tanks. Those, she knew how to use. But a simple axe?

She shrugged. “It’s just cutting, right? I’ve done plenty of that.”

Adora hacked at the tree, over and over again, each time going deeper into the trunk. The movements felt awkward and her arms could not find a rhythm or a flow. But between grunts and bullets of sweat running down her face, she heard crackling and snapping and saw the tree begin to fall…toward her.

A body slamming into her side pushed her out of the way and into the ground. The tree’s full height hit the sand with a loud thump and rustle from its leaves, kicking up clouds of white particles.

Meanwhile, Adora opened her eyes to find Angella straddling her hips, staring down at her with arms crossed and a razor-sharp glare. “What nonsense are you up to _this_ time?”

The corner of her lip stretched into a smirk. “You know, I’m starting to like having you on top.”

Angella’s eyebrows shot up in a brief, delicious moment of catching her off-guard. She planted her hands on either side of Adora’s head and brought their faces close.

In the shadows, the magenta of her eyes turned brighter.

“You’re not answering the question.”

Adora let the silence stretch. She was the conductor of this orchestra, the lead of this dance, rewarded by the soft hues taking over Angella’s dusky cheeks.

She wanted to reach up and kiss them, to feel their softness on her lips.

“I need to get to She-Ra. So I’m building a raft.”

Angella closed her eyes and let out a sigh of exasperation. Then, she pushed herself to standing.

“Why do you want to reach She-Ra? Do you not have her already?”

Adora brushed the sand off her clothes and grabbed her axe from the sand. “I do, I just need to do something.” Her one-track mind took her to the fallen tree. Maybe if she cut it up and somehow tied the pieces together into a flat square…

“Is everything alright? Adora, is my Glimmer safe?”

Adora gasped. For long moments, she couldn’t breathe.

When she turned to face Angella, she saw the face of the Queen who greeted them at the Bright Moon gates at the end of every adventure. Glimmer was her treasure, her beloved child, but she was growing and she wanted to fight for her home. Those shades of conflict and fear shaped her expression so often.

“Yeah, she’s…fine.” She said, releasing the breath she was holding. _This is just a dream. This place isn’t real. Angella isn’t real._ The raft consumed her thoughts. She ran her gaze across the length, deciding where to cut to get mostly equal-sized logs.

“Perhaps we could use these as some form of a rope?” Angella shouted over the distance and the waves, holding some long strands of palm frond she plucked from the tree.

“Y…you’re helping?”

“Sure, I’ll help you get absolutely nowhere. You seem to be the sort who learns by tripping and falling.” She resumed gathering strings of leaf, her nose high in the air.

Adora blinked at her. “I don’t get it.”

By putting their heads together (if that even meant anything in a dream) they managed to build something rough. Angella proved to be surprisingly knowledgeable, providing suggestions and instructions on creating a sort of frame, then building a flat surface with more logs on top of that. It was much too easy for Adora to defer to Angella and follow her lead.

 _She’s just part of the dream. Must be my subconscious or something._ Adora could’ve easily absorbed some basic knowledge from a random book or a war room meeting.

They worked well together, easily settling into a rhythm and splitting tasks. Angella provided the rope and helped keep the logs steady while Adora used her muscle to tighten them as much as possible.

She just finished retightening the knots, when she slumped on the sand, legs outstretched before her. An ache spread through her back and neck from the uninterrupted labor, so she leaned back against her hands and admired their creation. “Look at _that_ beauty. I bet Seahawk couldn’t build something half as good as this.”

Footsteps crunched in the sand as they came up from behind. “Now, now, you’re celebrating far too early; we still need to test this thing.”

“I _know_ , I just…want to have this. This moment.”

“Fair enough.” Angella sat beside her and offered a coconut. “You must be exhausted. Here.”

Her eyes went from the fruit, up her arm, past the curve of her long slender neck and her cool, friendly face.

A wonderful feeling made her chest feel tight, a kind of want so strong it filled Adora with a sense of urgency to quench it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Angella’s cheek, then retreated as fast as she leaned in, taking the coconut in her hand.

“Thanks.” Meeting Angella’s intense gaze was near impossible. It was shameful, how she allowed a dream to turn her into a flushed, bashful mess.

She shivered when Angella reached out to run her knuckles down her cheek. The contact was electrifying, and Adora felt her heart beating hard and true for the first time in an eternity of anguish.

It felt real, far too real. Her legs ached to run far from the place. This Angella created by her mind fooled her thoroughly.

“Do you still love me?” Angella asked, voice small and hopeful.

“Yeah.”

When Adora dared study her face, she saw grief.

She hid behind sarcasm and an arm wiping tears away. “Gee, so much for being happy, huh?”

“I am.” But Angella was earnest, transparent in her reluctance to feel joy. She smiled through glistening eyes. “I love you too.”

“Then…what’s wrong?”

“You should have moved on by now.”

“I know!” Adora pressed her fingers painfully into the coconut, clenching every part of her to not throw it away. It was a gift from Angella, even if it lived in her mind. It meant _something_ . “Everyone is telling me all the time that I need to move on, I need to give up on you even if you’re probably _alive_ somewhere. Glimmer, Bow, hell, I thought _Micah_ would have more hope-“

“Micah?”

Angella looked like she was about to run off as fast as the winds just to look for him, with her hands and feet on the sand ready to push her to her feet.

The taste of peppermint coated Adora’s tongue, turning her expression sour. “Yeah.”

“Micah…is alive?”

“Why are you acting so surprised?! This is a dream! You aren’t real!”

She barely paused to set the coconut down before pulling her knees close and hiding her face in her arms. Her insides ached so terribly.

A sob reached her ear and shattered her heart into a thousand pieces.

Angella gazed at the horizon, tears streaking down her face. A trembling hand cupped her quivering lips.

Adora gulped. “We…we found him on Beast Island. Bow and I. And we brought him home.”

“H…how did you know he was…”

“We didn’t. We went there for something else.”

“All this time…”

She reached out with a hand, yearning to comfort her, to be her pillar. “H-he’s doing fine. You don’t have to worry.”

Seeing her like this, with sobs shattering her cool demeanor, moved Adora to pull her into her arms. She wanted to support her, despite her sore muscles and her cracked heart. Angella curled up into something small in her arms, vibrating with sorrow.

“He doesn’t blame you for anything, at all, and he…he still thinks about you. He still loves you.”

“H-how are things…between him and Glimmer?”

“They love each other a lot. He helped her rule for a while.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, and then he went to Mystacor, to teach magic. He’s having the time of his life, trust me.”

Angella let out a broken laugh, shaking in Adora’s arms. “I believe it.”

“Glimmer is an amazing queen.”

“I don’t doubt that for one second.”

“Angella…” Adora clung to her and sobbed into her hair. “I want to bring you home, I want…I want you to see the stars.”

“Stars?”

“We left Despondos, Angella. There’s stars now.”

The waves crashed and pulled back in a soothing rhythm. Adora noticed she could hear them clearly, because Angella’s crying had calmed to a slow breathing. Inhale, exhale, to the tune of the ocean.

She sat upright, yet leaned close to Adora’s face. Her eyelids were heavy, yet contemplating. “Show me.”

“Huh?”

“The stars, show them to me.”

“I’m trying, Angella, I’m trying to…”

Angella pressed a finger to her lips, then moved to cup her face. She kissed her, so shallow and afraid, yet true and wanting. Adora was stunned by the suddenness of it all, the pounding of her heartbeat drowning out all other sound, but the rest of her knew what she wanted.

The feeling of her lips against her own, she had taken for granted, all for the belief that they had a lifetime ahead of them to imprint it upon her memory.

When Angella pulled back, Adora chased after her softness with her eyes still closed.

“They’re beautiful.”

Their beach turned dark with the night in the blink of an eye. Angella gazed at the stars. Adora gazed at Angella, at her wonder, so pure and precious and solemn.

Fate was cruel for taking her away, from Etheria, from the universe, from everyone.

Adora took her hand in hers. A tear traveled down her face, glinting with starlight.

“Let me bring you home.” She pleaded.

Yet again, she only gave her pity.

“I’ll take all your pain, all your grief. I’ll take all of it with me, so you can be happy.”

Adora scowled. Her grip around Angella’s palm turned vicious. “No, you can’t just do that, that’s not how it works.”

But she just took it, her expression never changing to reflect any amount of pain. Only grief, only regret. “I will take it all away. Somewhere far, far away.”

“No!”

“Somewhere no one can reach.”

“No!”

The scream that left her lungs tore through her throat like the gravel that made her bed.

“No, no, no…” She groped around for anything to hold close. The first thing she hit was her pack, and that would suffice. Harrowing wails shook her body, which was clenched around the pack in a desperate embrace. The sound of her whining was pathetic to her own ears, the pain that shocked her limbs was far too great.

The waves crashed, then pulled against the pebbles. Adora rocked herself left and right in time with the sounds.

That was a dream, nothing but a dream. Angella would want to be found to see her daughter and…her husband. To be a family again. It was no coincidence these sequences began after asking Lance about stupid myths and legends that no longer mattered, and seeing that depiction of the former queen.

It was all a dream, and she was doing what was just and necessary.

Adora’s entire being released, falling limp on the gravel. Her jaw ached and she realized she’d been gritting her teeth.

She stared at the skies. They were still a vivid blue. She must’ve slept for no longer than an hour, yet felt every bit as tired as before she laid down.

All thoughts were gone. Only an empty buzz was left.

“What is wrong with me?”


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was setting, and the stars peeked through the fiery curtain of golden light. If the map was to be believed, and Adora had read it correctly, they stood at their destination.

The place resembled a campsite more than a town, with tents and half-finished buildings sprinkled here and there. Wooden planks and piles of cut stone lay about in the middle of dirt paths. Palm trees and bushes were abundant, and were purposefully left intact around the area to one day become parks and town squares.

A distant scream reached Adora’s ear. Townspeople poured from its general direction, scrambling for their lives. “Did you hear that, Spirit?”

“Yes, Adora, it sounds like it’s coming from _that_ direction!” Spirit’s voice was squeaky and high-pitched.

“You’re right! Let’s go!”

The horse made no movement. Adora sighed and let her shoulders fall. “I’m going crazy.” She cleared her throat. Forcing the voice was painful, and she vowed to never do something so embarrassing again.

Spirit chose to cross town towards the source of the commotion with a light, leisurely trot. All the while, Adora watched with increasing concern as men and women fled past them. She leaned close to the horse’s ear and mustered her best sweet, pleading voice. “M-maybe you wanna go a little faster, Spirit?”

She _might’ve_ increased her speed, just barely. The crashing of waves grew closer as they approached the coast and buildings grew sparse enough to distinguish a small crowd staying put.

Adora stopped Spirit with a light tug on the reins, pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and leapt from the saddle. “Wait here.”

She raced towards the sound, her cloak billowing behind her. More than one person she ran past warned her to turn back and run far. A few men and women stayed, holding weapons but too afraid to charge.

A monstrous creature lumbered about, looking for a target that remained unseen. Everything from the large pincers to the hundreds of spiny rows on a rough exoskeleton, and the four legs protruding from each side made Adora think of an overgrown crab, so large it dwarfed the houses it destroyed.

She searched for an opening, but the creature thrashed about erratically. _Maybe if I take down the legs…_ Adora shot out her hand, summoning her legendary blade. “For the honor of…”

Then, the giant crab turned its back to them, and she saw what it was looking for. Catra clung to its back, digging her claws into its exoskeleton.

But she ran out of time when the creature threw its pincer back, catching her shoulder to toss her like a ragdoll toward a building off to the side. “Catra!” Adora launched herself and caught her mid-air, but the force of the throw was great enough to slam them both into the wall.

Stars swam in her vision and her chest struggled to expand for an inhale. The roar of the creature snapped her out of her stupor. Adora gasped, shook her head and turned her attention to the woman sprawled across her arms. “Catra…”

Blood poured out of a wound on her shoulder, where the sharp pincer had stabbed. Catra groaned, pressing a palm to her forehead as she sat up in Adora’s lap. Their eyes met, and her pupils twitched in surprise “Adora?”

No amount of strength Adora could muster would suppress the smile of pure relief that spread across her lips. “Hey, Catra.”

They gazed at each other for long moments, completely frozen and unsure. Catra’s tail curled back and forth behind her, slow and happy.

Both their heads snapped in the direction of a scream. It was a woman crying out Catra’s name, as the monster drove its pincer into the second story of a building.

“Hey! That took forever to build!”

Before Catra pounced in for a repeat of last time, Adora touched her healthy shoulder to grab her attention. “How about I give you a boost, you do what you were doing before, and I keep him busy.”

Catra smirked, baring her claws. “Sounds good.”

They dashed forward, mere glances sending complex cues and signals in silent conversation. Adora knew when to stop and cup her hands before her, just in time to catch Catra’s foot and catapult her onto the monster’s back. She flipped in the air, high above its pincers, and landed square where she needed to be.

Meanwhile, Adora summoned her sword, sans eight-foot-tall warrior, and charged at the creature, releasing a battle cry that captured its full attention. Her sword collided with its rock-hard pincer, digging in a few inches yet hardly cutting through.

The more Adora attacked from the front, the more apparent it became why Catra aimed for the back; between the pincers and the legs stomping and blocking like a cage, the softer bottom of the creature was inaccessible. Its exoskeleton was strong enough to withstand even the cut of She-Ra’s blade.

Adora shifted her focus to luring the monster away from the buildings, until she was cornered by the waves crashing into the coast. “Catra! Whatever you’re doing, move it!”

Both pincers went high above Adora’s head, casting a large shadow over her. Adora blocked with her sword. The force of the hit was tremendous, digging her into the wet sands and pushing her body to its limits. The blue in her eyes acquired a glow and specks of gold twinkled around her. “F-for the honor of…”

Mercifully, the creature went limp. Its huge body crashed on the sand, splashing a dense curtain of water that soaked Adora from head to toe.

She parted the wet locks of blonde that covered her eyes as she coughed out salty water. “Catra? You okay?”

As if responding to the call, Catra jumped out of the creature’s back. Glowing green goo covered her body in webs and globs, the substance eerily reminiscent of the sickening light of the Fright Zone.

A crowd of tool-wielding civilians approached Catra. The woman who led them addressed her with bubbling relief, “Catra! I’m so glad you-“

“What the _hell_ were you guys doing!” She exploded in a fury that frightened all in the crowd, regardless of size or age. They stepped back, some lowering their heads in shame. “I told you guys to _run. Away!_ That thing could’ve killed you! None of you are trained to fight, you’re fucking _carpenters!”_

From where she stood, Adora released the breath she held and smiled at the sight of Catra’s obvious tough love.

“We couldn’t just leave you there fighting on your own! You’re our captain!”

Catra threw her head back to release a deep groan. “Fine! Whatever! It’s dead and everyone’s fine.”

A cheer roared through the crowd of carpenters.

“Get your heads out of your asses and get to work! We need to clean up before eight. We’re having a bonfire and a crab monster feast!”

They snapped into a sloppy salute. “Yes, captain!” Then, they scattered around town with eager steps and excited chatter among each other. Some worked on the rubble and destruction caused by the monster, others disappeared to bring back those who ran away. Catra watched them for long moments with a proud curve to her spine.

Adora approached her from behind. Catra’s ears twitched and she finally turned to face her, strings of goop sticking to the orange fur of her cheeks. “You, you pop out of nowhere like… _What_ are you doing here?” The confused curve in her eyebrow was sincere, but her shoulders were tight and guarded.

“I just…I’m looking for someone, but I’m…I’m happy to see you, Catra.” She didn’t try to wipe the stupid grin off her face, or hide the hands that wanted to reach out and hug her.

Even after all the damage, all the chaos and the death, Adora still wore her heart on her sleeve around Catra. Her heart pounded in anticipation, in fear, as she waited for Catra’s next move.

“You absolute dork.” Her lip pulled into a smirk and she stepped in to embrace her, not holding anything back as she let their bodies press together. A wet squelch reached their ears. “Aaaand I covered you in giant crab goo.”

“Whatever.” She only squeezed Catra tighter. “I need to wash up, anyway. How’ve you been?”

They came apart, putting a bit too much distance between each other. Adora sensed the turmoil within her and wondered if it was anything like what she felt, a kind of guarded indecision surrounding the question of whether she could trust her or not.

There were few things Adora wanted more than to trust her.

Catra straightened up, then settled her weight on one leg. “I’ve been fine, I guess.” The large smile betrayed her words. She started walking onto the dirt path flanked by unfinished buildings, and motioned Adora to follow in tow. “I’m helping Scorpia set up a town out here. We’ve been at it for a few months now. She sent you, didn’t she? She’s really the only one who’d know where I am.”

“Yeah, she did.” Her eyes widened in realization. “Ah! She sent something for you! Hang on!” Adora raced down the dirt path. Hopefully, Spirit had stayed put and nobody messed with her or the saddlebags.

The sight of the horse and her luscious golden mane calmed the pounding in her chest. Adora gave her neck a brief hug, “hey, I’m back,” then quickly moved to inspect the items she carried with her. A heavy box was contained in the larger saddlebag, rustling and clinking with metallic contents. When she turned, Catra stood right beside her, shooting her a questioning look. She must’ve run after her.

Adora held out the box. “Scorpia said you asked for this?”

Catra took it in her hands and shook it, pressing her ear to the cardboard. “Ah! Finally! Great timing too.” She tucked it under her arm and poked Adora’s chest, looking thoroughly smug, “you better stay for the bonfire, cause it’s gonna be awesome. You’re staying, right?”

She shrugged. “Sure.”

Her response took Catra aback. “Really?”

“Yeah. Also, Scorpia said…” Adora gazed at Spirit, longing and sadness dimming her expression, “she said I should leave her with you. The horse. Her name’s Spirit.”

“Sure, we need some help with the cargo.” She called for one of the men that walked by with a noncommittal flick of her wrist, and with an impressively complex set of hand gestures, he somehow understood he had to take Spirit away.

Reluctantly, Adora removed her pack and suitcase from the saddle. As the man guided Spirit by the reins, away from Adora, she felt a hand squeezing her heart painfully, pinching at the tissue until it ripped a piece of it away. Spirit didn’t even throw her a last glance. Adora gulped, then shouted after the man. “P-please be nice to her! She likes raisins!”

“Awww, you became best friends with the horsey. Hey, didn’t you have another horse that talked or something.”

The mock in Catra’s voice stung. Things hadn’t changed as much as Adora was led to believe. Having to put up walls around herself to protect herself from Catra’s games was as familiar as picking up a sword. When they were younger, she did it without thinking.

Bright Moon taught her she could put down the walls. It showed her kindness and…true love.

It made her weak.

Adora shrugged, turning robotic. “Swift Wind’s needed in Bright Moon. And I just wanted her to be treated right. Long journey here.”

Catra patted her shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’ll take care of her. People around here are _painfully_ nice.”

They strolled around the budding town. Catra’s eagerness to show off would always be her most transparent quality, and one Adora found endlessly adorable. She could hardly resist indulging her with attention as she toured her around this or that town square, and how she carefully planned for the distribution of sources, and _everyone_ loved her. She called the shots. She was their captain. Yet she asserted these things with pride, perhaps a twinkle of care, even, for those she commanded.

After all, she _had_ thrown herself at a mutant crab monster to protect her crew. Or to show off to them. Both would be valid.

For the time being, a campsite not far off was designated as their living quarters. Catra, as the leader and organizer of the entire operation, was given the largest tent and a portion of land for privacy.

Adora was in awe. Despite her personal feelings for Catra, she had borne witness to the war crimes she committed. Yet here she was, comfortably making amends and atoning. Scorpia was truly a saint, a paragon of patience among the princesses, for so deliberately providing for Catra as she had. Adora wasn’t sure she’d do the same.

Yet the undeniable affection her heart beat with around Catra assured her that she would. Perhaps she’d do more. It was so easy to forget that if she hadn’t pulled that lever, if she hadn’t so vehemently hunted for First Ones’ tech…

Adora’s right hand clenched. The soft fabric protected her palm from being mauled by her nails.

“By the way, the tub’s in the back. There’s a bunch of curtains so you don’t have to worry about anyone peeping-but if they do, give me a shout and I’ll have their eyeballs for dinner.” Catra offered with a toothy grin, so confident and suave while dripping in monster guts.

Adora’s hand relaxed at her side.

They stood right outside Catra’s big boss tent. The racks holding blankets-turned-curtains were visible from the front.

“How about you?” Adora eyed her up and down. “It’s kinda hard to take you seriously like this, _captain.”_

Catra turned away. “Pff, shut up. I’m trying to be a nice host or whatever.” Her hips swayed slowly from left to right as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “But I wouldn’t mind if you called me that more often, you know.”

“Like hell I’m gonna feed into your kinks, kitty.”

Up until then, their distance had remained respectful. The hug had been an agreement with multiple seconds of deliberation.

Catra threw herself at her shoulder-first, bumping her side. Adora’s heart stuttered and she _froze._ “Fuck off, smelly.”

 _Smelly? Are you six?_ The retort was at the tip of her tongue, which sat heavy in her mouth like stone. Oblivious, Catra retreated into her tent.

This woman who welcomed her, sought to amaze her with her progress, provided her with a place to clean herself and invited her to a bonfire and feast…

She was the same girl who held her so long ago. Their banter was so familiar, so natural for them, to the point it was a part of their being.

This same person touched her under the blankets and left tender marks on her body, then created the many scars that peppered her skin.

Adora stumbled towards the wooden tub. It was already filled with water. There was only a bucket there. She blinked once and all she saw was Catra. Orange and blue glaring with contempt and hatred, a want so intense to _tear_ her down that she hadn’t even seen in Horde Prime.

 _Blink._ Tub. Water. Catra hated water. Did she even use this? It was hard enough when they were young to get her to stand under the shower and convince her she couldn’t just lick all the gunk off herself, mostly because Adora couldn’t stand the thought of Shadow Weaver hurting her anymore.

They’d been so close, once upon a time. They stood before each other, naked, touching and playing like it didn’t matter. And it was true, that it didn’t matter, until they got older and their bodies changed.

 _Blink._ Claws, swipes, teeth baring at her. Tanks, screams, explosions.

Adora dug her fingers into her scalp and shut her eyes tightly. “S-stop. That was two years ago. Enough, Adora.”

Catra was changing now. She was trying, truly trying. Building instead of razing.

Adora washed herself, then scooped some water into the bucket to wash the glove, dropping three drops of essence into the water.

When she was done, she wondered what she’d wrap herself with. She had extra clothes, but no towel. Adora smacked her forehead with a palm, remembering she forgot the towel she wanted to pack on her bed after taking it out to reorganize everything.

No wonder things magically fit in her pack so easily.

Except there was a fluffy towel waiting for her, hung over the blankets that hid her from the outside world. It hadn’t been there before.

Must’ve been Catra. Adora grew warm, wondering if she’d taken a peek. It’s not like she announced her presence. Not thinking much, Adora wrapped herself and strode into the tent from the back, leaving her wet clothes on the grass but taking her backpack with.

The inside was lit with a warm lamp, aided by what little natural sunlight filtered from the outside. There was a bed, a drawer, and a desk with a chair, but little to speak of in terms of décor or personal possessions. Papers were tossed about, blankets and clothes lay around the floor like makeshift carpets. The layer of grime on them was indicator enough that they’d been left there for…a while.

It was all painfully Catra. Minimalistic, yet messy. She simply had no time, couldn’t be bothered with organization or cleanliness or interior decoration.

“What are-what are you doing in here?”

Somehow, she hadn’t noticed the woman herself, shying away in the dark corner by the foot of her bed. An assortment of bottles and gauzes were haphazardly spread on the mattress, no doubt to tend to the shoulder injury. Catra’s ears were perked in Adora’s direction, body curled into itself and clinging to…a towel.

 _Oh, shit._ Adora yelped and spun around on her heel to face the exit to the tent. This whole situation was awfully familiar. “Sorry! I thought I could, I thought I could dress in here and-“

“You can! You can, just, lemme get outta here.”

Their bare shoulders bumped together as Catra moved past her, flush skin against slightly fluffed up fur.

Adora was alone in the tent. Catra’s tent, her personal space for the past several months. Things were moving insanely fast and Adora’s brain was only catching up now that she stood in a dirty tent with nothing but a towel around her and a dumbstruck look on her face.

They parted ways two years prior on the best terms they could manage. Whatever happened on Horde Prime’s ship helped something click in Catra’s head, and that was the tiny snowflake that triggered the snowball for her redemption.

But once all was done and Horde Prime was banished from living altogether, Catra insisted on setting off on her own, to atone. Nobody knew where she disappeared to for a while. All Adora ever heard was that she showed up in Kankra after a year, and from then on worked under Scorpia’s orders.

It was perfect. The Scorpians were holed up, unaware of the war between the Horde and the Rebellion, so they had no idea who Catra was, thus no personal vendetta deeply wedged into their memory.

Adora sipped on her beer, a stronger, darker brew this time. At least twenty people from the carpenter crew were gathered around a holographic projection, showing dark corners of familiar metal halls, where guests were frightened by spooky robots peeking in and out of the walls. Entrapta’s realm was turned into the Haunted Castle of Dryl, where guests competed to find out who was the bravest and made it to the end of the tour.

The hotel/attraction approach must’ve flopped for them to switch to TV.

Adora leaned against some crates at the very back of the audience. Catra crouched on a box right beside her, holding her own drink.

The sheer number of heads, both seated and standing, obscured two thirds of the action. Adora only got a clue of what happened when a shriek rang from the display, or an announcer chimed in to either introduce a new activity or mock a contestant.

So she watched Catra, mismatched eyes half-hooded, with no threat to lock on. Her tail swished behind her lazily, and her ears busied themselves by twitching at random sounds in the night. Bandages covered her shoulder, while the rest of her sported a breezy outfit with fishnet sleeves covering her limbs. The orange of her coat had a lovely sheen that turned a bright golden from the flickering light of the bonfire nearby.

Her irises turned, but not her head. “Why are you staring at me?”

Perhaps it was her half-emptied beer that banished any shame she might have felt at being caught. “I’m happy you’re okay.”

Catra shook with a raspy, nervous laugh. “Shut up.” She brought her drink in for a rather lengthy gulp.

Adora’s stomach rumbled. Not from hunger; all of her felt heavy and sluggish from the sheer amount of roasted monster crab and fruit she ate. “Are you sure that thing was okay to eat? The blood was _bright green.”_

“Trust me, this thing happens pretty often. We have a feast every time and we haven’t died yet. Turns out being attacked by mutant creatures really puts a damper on the mood, and, you know gotta keep ‘em happy.”

“Yeah, who knew that depressed, intimidated and terrified workers performed badly?” Adora added exaggerated inflections to her words and finished off her teasing with a noncommittal shrug.

She might’ve gone too far. Catra narrowed her eyes at her. However, growing up by her side taught Adora to always look for the tail. This time, it draped calmly down the box.

“Morale is _stupidly_ hard to keep up. It’s the whole reason why I had to get those parts from Scorpia. They _weren’t_ cheap.” She moved her gaze to the projection. The cheering had turned quite loud as they were nearing the end of one of the games.

“Wait, that box was a display?”

“Yeah. I thought they needed something else. I was getting real tired of the stupid shanties and friendship games, and now look at them. They’re eating up Dryl’s trash game show.”

Her eyes were warm as she surveyed the scene. Her people, unwinding, having fun.

“And they better be in a good mood tomorrow morning, cause…we lost a bit of progress.” She groaned. “Stupid fucking monster.” With a long swig, she finished her drink, leaving nothing but leftover bubbles of foam running down the inside of the glass.

Adora sipped her own drink, about two thirds of the way done. “And you’re taking your breaks too, right?”

“Duh, what do you think I’m doing right now? Oh, wait, right- I have to put up with your boring ass.” Catra waved a hand, and a woman provided her with a new beer mug, topped with a dome of foam.

“Ow, where’d that come from.” Her confusion was genuine. There was a sharpness to Catra’s words that, after all these years, Adora could still pick up on. It was a kind of sharpness that mere innocent banter lacked.

“And what’s up with that glove? Did Bright Moon screw up your sense of style that badly?”

The comment flipped a switch, struck somewhere that was far too tender. Adora scoffed and stood upright, then left her unfinished drink on a crate. “Says the weirdo who’s wearing a fishing net. But if you want me gone, I’ll go.”

“Wait!” Catra intercepted her, wide-eyed in a panic. She took a deep breath and smoothed the spikes of her hair. “I. Am sorry.” The words were physically painful for her to utter, and that much was clear from the way her tail twitched at every syllable. “Something…something is off with you. And I picked up on it since we took down the monster. You’re all sad and moody and _weird.”_

Adora looked off to the side. “Yeah, I’ve been getting that a lot.”

“Then I’m not crazy and something’s really wrong.” Catra paused and her eyes softened. “Are you okay?”

Her response was immediate, nearly cutting her off. “I’m fine.”

Catra had done a plethora of things Adora would not have expected of her not that long ago, all in the span of a few hours. There was no denying that she had changed, and that she was still putting a lot of work into herself.

But Adora had turned to frozen ice, hard and cold and impenetrable. Catra’s demeanor became aloof and guarded, all traces of kindness whisked away by the cool night breeze.

“Why are you here? You said you were looking for someone.”

“Entrapta. Scorpia told me you’d know where she is.”

Her head angled down in a sharp glare, as hostile as she’d been when they met on the battlefield. “If Queen Twinkles intends to use her for any stupid crap, tell her to forget it. Entrapta’s had enough of people taking advantage of her.”

Yet Catra’s flames were protective rather than destructive, controlled in their power instead of let loose to destroy indiscriminately.

Adora watched them burn. Her mind was spent from being spun round and round by confusing emotions all night long. No will to fight was left in her. “Glimmer didn’t send me. I’m here on my own.”

“Why, Adora? Tell me!” Catra’s patience was running thin. Her tail flicked back and forth.

Adora’s voice came out weak and thin, like a drying river. “I just…wanted to see everyone. Make sure they’re okay.”

If she were lying, her words would have not sounded the least bit sincere, and Catra would’ve seen right through her lie.

But she meant it. Whatever happened, whatever she left behind in her quest, she wanted to know that Etheria would move on, that the world would spin around the sun, and the moons with the stars would spin around the world, and all those whom she loved and protected would be there to see them.

And, if she were to succeed, that Angella would be among them. No matter the cost.

It was because of the sincerity of her words that Catra recoiled. Her ears drooped. The fire in her extinguished, replaced by walls of scorching lava rock.

“Of course. See _everyone_ . I bet you’re happy for _all of them.”_

Catra turned her back to her.

Adora stared. She felt cold, abandoned, craving that comfort and warmth that so lovingly burned in her eyes mere moments prior. At her sides, Catra’s hands curled into tight fists.

“I’ll tell you where to find Entrapta. Have a map?” Her tone curled in cloying swirls of sugar, playful and seductive despite her body being as tense as a bow.

Adora was slow as she procured the folded paper from her pocket and opened it. It was the map Scorpia provided. A black line drawn with a piece of charcoal marked the route from the capital of Kankra to Catra’s new town. Crude greyish scratches made with a random pebble from the gravel beach marked the new route Adora had planned out that afternoon, by Spirit’s side.

Catra drew a circle surrounding an area of the Whispering Woods, her claw brushing the paper like the fine tip of a fountain pen.

It spilled some form of an ink that abundantly bled into the page. Blood.

Adora’s heart shattered. “Catra…”

She didn’t get to meet her eyes again. “Tell her I sent you and she’ll let you in. Now, go.”

“But, Catra, I want-I can stay-“

“Come back when you’re done pitying me.”

This again. The ground split between them, growing from a crack to a chasm that pushed them apart, until Catra disappeared behind destructive beams of purple, swallowed by the fracturing fabric of reality.

Adora blinked, returning to the present, where the starry night was peaceful and the carpenters laughed and clinked beers not far from them. But her heart wouldn’t stop racing, aching with the vertigo of a long fall. She ran after Catra, bridged the growing distance between them as she walked away toward her tent, and caught her in her arms.

“Adora?!”

She pressed her back so tightly against her chest, so she wouldn’t be taken from her again. The map crinkled in her clenched fist.

“I _want_ to stay, Catra. Please…”

“Let go of me.” The threat in her voice cracked with emotion. Her tail whipped against Adora’s legs wildly back and forth.

“I don’t pity you. I was so nervous and scared and excited about seeing you and…I can’t think of anyone on Etheria who makes me feel so awful and so great. Only…you.”

The feeling of Catra finally relaxing in her arms was delightful. “Please let me go.” She pleaded quietly.

“Catra-“

“I-I can’t breathe.”

Adora pulled away in an instant. “Sorry.”

Catra stood pensive with her gaze to the dirt. For the most part, Adora was beyond impressed that she pulled off that stunt without getting her nose scratched off. But there was another voice that knew Catra wouldn’t hurt her, not anymore.

A raspy laugh came from her, not mocking or challenging, but resigned. “You’re so lame. And you’re sleeping on the floor.”

All Adora could do was laugh, loud and obnoxious, joining the choir in the background. Tears pooled at her eyes without consent. This was the last thing she wanted for Catra to see at this moment when things were so close to falling apart all over again. She wiped them away with her arm furiously. “Sure. I’ll take the floor.”

Only the hum of a fan lingered in the otherwise silent tent. Adora lay on a blanket spread on the tent floor, and a pillow cushioned her head. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling of the tent, as if she could see the stars.

Both her hands rested on her middle, her left index idly tracing the soft fabric that covered her right. Adora took a deep breath and removed the glove, rolling it down her arm with a scrunched-up expression as though she were skinning her limb. _Just for tonight._ She folded up the fabric and tucked it into her pack just barely, then left the zipper open just enough to see the white peeking through.

"You okay there?” Adora felt her heart jump painfully at the sudden voice. Catra’s ears peeked above her as she looked down at her from her bed. Her words were fast and quiet in hopes that Adora wouldn’t hear them.

She responded with a thumbs up and a smile.

“Good.” She turned away.

The sheer nostalgia of it all made Adora’s chest feel heavy and full, until a lump formed in her throat. This was so much like in the Fright Zone when they shared a bunk bed.

She decided to press further. “You’re such a nice hostess, Catra. Don’t think I didn’t notice you cleaned up all those clothes on the floor.”

“You better shut it _right now_ or I’m kicking you out.” Her words came out as a growl.

But Catra wouldn’t scratch, or bite, or kick. Adora repeated this to herself as a mantra. Her foot moved back and forth in nervous vibrations. Her chest swelled with a deep inhale. “Scorpia said…that I’d be proud if I saw you. And I am. I’m really proud.”

No response, just rustling of sheets.

She should stop. She should leave her be and sleep.

“Do you think…I’ll ever be forgiven?” Catra asked, raw and pleading.

Upon hearing this, Adora practically launched herself to a sitting position, curling her arms on Catra’s mattress. She was a fluffy ball facing away from her. “Of course! All everyone wants to see is that you’re doing good things and giving back to Etheria, and that’s exactly what you’ve been doing, and you look so…happy. I hope…I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not wrong.”

It took her aback how easily Catra admitted this. She rolled to lay on her back, eyes lost on the tent fabric above them. Her eyebrows were knitted together with barely restrained feelings. The conflict within Catra was visible, but Adora wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.

All she could see was the fur on her cheeks, sticking out from her jawline in soft strokes. That had been her favorite spot for scritches when they were younger. It wasn’t that long before Adora found that sword that they’d been curled up under a blanket, Adora’s fingers stroking away at the base of her jaw while her ear was pressed right against Catra’s chest, listening for purrs.

Her cheeks grew warmer at the memory of the sensations, the scent of home…

Adora reached for Catra’s hand, which rested limp at her side, and brought it closer to her face. Bloodied bandages covered the cuts she created with her own claws earlier.

Catra’s fingers curled around Adora’s. “I hate hearing you say that. _Giving back to Etheria,_ even though all it’s done is _take_ from me. It took _you_ from me.”

“Catra, that’s not-“

“I know. I’m a monster, huh?”

“No, you’re _not.”_ Adora sat at the edge of the mattress, staring down at Catra with conviction. “I never hated you. I never thought you were a monster. And you proved to me that it’s true, that you’re _amazing.”_

“Fuck off.” She turned her head away, eyebrows furrowed in something softer than anger. At the sight of her vulnerability, Adora couldn’t help herself.

She inched her left fingers close to her cheek. She tested with a knuckle, running it up and down, slowly and gently.

“What are you…”

It was like magic, watching all the tension melt away from her pupils, her neck, her claws…Catra tilted her head around of her own accord, testing for places where Adora’s touch felt just right, until her fingertips crossed over her jaw and stroked under her chin and she _sighed_ so deeply. “ _That’s_ the spot.” Her lips stretched into the most satisfied grin.

Adora let her own body do as it pleased and lowered herself on top of Catra, resting the side of her head atop Catra’s sternum. A sound so utterly relaxing rumbled through her bones: Catra’s deep, rhythmic purrs. This was her lullaby.

Then, Catra placed a hand on Adora’s back and pulled her in. The vibrations were like caresses themselves, a sensation that transcended the concept of a sound or a song. It carried through her skin and cradled her soul.

And the smell of Catra enveloped her. Adora felt…safe.

“Will you _ever_ forgive me?” Catra’s impatient voice was slightly distorted by the purr. Adora heard it from her chest rather than her mouth.

“I already forgave you.” Adora whispered into her fur.

“You haven’t. You…”

There was something else, another set of drums separate from the purr; it was Catra’s heart, thumping loud and fast.

“Do you remember, Adora? What we used to do when…we were younger.”

How could she ever forget? How could Adora possibly erase the sparks that flew when their lips brushed, or the violent energy that shocked her muscles in intense waves of pleasure, all coming from Catra’s tongue?

How could she forget the heartbreak when Catra pushed her away the next morning?

No matter what happened between them, no matter how far deep Adora let her reach, they were _just friends,_ and it meant nothing.

“I remember.”

Adora understood it was the right thing to walk away. Just like Scorpia warned, walk away, for _both_ of them.

For Catra.

“Adora…?”

She felt Catra’s eyes follow her as she stood. Her motions were mechanical. Adora wrapped herself with a cloak, slung the pack over her shoulder and grabbed the suitcase. She stopped short of leaving the tent, unable to face her, even though she should, “don’t wait for me, Catra.”

A loud cry warned Adora, and she managed to dodge most of Catra’s swipe. A single claw cut through the flesh of her arm.

They stared at each other, deer in headlights, breaths ragged and limbs trembling.

_Leave, you’re hurting her. Leave._

“I’m sorry, Catra!” She barely managed to choke out before escaping the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Things have been rough these past months. The recent events involving police brutality in the US are truly heartbreaking, and I fully support Black Lives Matter. 
> 
> Racism and discrimination occur everywhere and at all times. It is why any ounce of support counts, be it in the form of petitions, donations, or a voice. As long as we work together, great causes stand a chance.
> 
> Please care for yourselves, too. It's alright to take a break for your mental health.
> 
> To end on a lighter note, a heartfelt thank you to all my readers, and Happy Pride Month!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut ahead.

A wet drop ran down Adora’s cheek, leaving a cold trail in its wake. It didn’t come from the crashing waves beside her; it was a tear, and after it, many more came.

She bit her lip to hold back sobs and sat up. The stabbing pain in her chest shifted with her movements, but she had to move on, move forward. She turned to her right, knowing that’s where Angella lay. Small moans left her as she stirred awake. They were lovely sounds to Adora’s ears.

_ I wish I could see this every morning. _

Adora chuckled at her own thoughts. Such a sap, she’d become. She wiped her tears and rose to her feet before Angella could stop her, somehow. The raft waited for them not far off, close enough to the waves that they touched it, like fingertips barely grazing it in attempts to bring it into the ocean’s palm. Adora ran to it.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed two items- a pair of oars- placed on the raft. She bent down and grasped one in her hands with care. The wood itself was porous, but the carving was smooth and the curves meticulously shaped. Little floral ornaments were engraved into the handle, so small they must’ve required machine-like precision and a really tiny knife. Rather than a tool, the oar was a fine piece of art.

“Do you like them?”

Adora turned around to find Angella on her feet, standing a few feet behind her. Her posture drew a fine curve with her hands clasped behind her back, and her head slightly tilted to offer a smile with the slightest hint of pride.

Everything about her was subtle, colored in light shades, even the breeze as it ran through her hair and her robes. She was breathtaking, and it made her forget the hurt she carried within for a few precious moments.

However, Angella’s expression turned severe and she stomped toward her.

“W-what?” Adora wasn’t sure what caught her eye until she drew close enough to notice it was her arm.

A line of blood soaked into her once pure white tunic. Angella took her elbow gently, bringing her other hand to the collar of the tunic and arching her eyebrow at her.  _ May I? _

Adora nodded, and she pulled down the fabric to reveal a fresh, bleeding cut on her bicep. A scratch mark turned an angry pink.  _ Catra. _

“You’ve been crying. What happened?”

She must’ve noticed some pink in her eyes. Angella’s eyebrows were set in a determined frown. Adora laughed through her nose, eyes dim and tired. “I can’t keep anything from you, can I?”

Angella let go of her elbow to cross her arms over her chest. “You can certainly try, and it seems to be what you’re doing right now.”

Deep, throbbing pain grew from the scratch on her arm. All her tissues, all her limbs and joints turned to nothing but red, glowing pain, and Angella’s intense scrutiny made it all the worse, like a magnifying glass held to the sun.

She was worried. She  _ cared. _

Adora sank into a crouch and let her head hang between her knees. “I…I’m alone.”

“Alone?” Angella knelt beside her. “Did you have a falling out with Bow and Glimmer?”

“No.”

The ocean roared loudly not far from them, yet the gears turning in Angella’s head were louder. “Glimmer would never leave you be if she saw you like this. You’re not in Bright Moon. Where are you, Adora?”

So perceptive and sharp. The sheer certainty with which she stated her hypothesis would annoy her if it weren’t Angella and her sweet, sweet voice.

But it was. And it made her flush, from her cheeks to her naked shoulders.

“I’m in some fuck-nowhere corner of the Whispering Woods.”

Angella sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The next words she spoke so softly, dripping with heavy, scalding regret, “I wish it hadn’t happened this way.”

Adora shifted to a sitting position, still hugging her knees close to her chest. “What do you mean?”

Some moments passed in which Angella measured her words. Her eyes scanned the grains of sand before meeting Adora’s. “When you came to Bright Moon for the first time, that day…do you not feel like you were born again?”

Adora stared blankly at her, considering her words. The more thought she gave them, the more they sounded…right, as if they came from her own heart. “I guess…everything was so sudden, and so different so quickly that, yeah.” Her entire belief system was flipped upside down, only to realize it’d been the wrong side up the whole time.

She remembered vividly as they walked through the Whispering Woods, mere hours after meeting Bow and Glimmer for the first time. They emerged through the shadowy tunnels of dense canopies into the light of Bright Moon. It became her home, it held her new family. “Yeah. Born again. Sounds about right.”

The soft gaze Angella met her with was warm and nostalgic. “I’ve been there.”

Adora’s jaw went slack, her lips parting ever so slightly.

Lance’s voice rang through her head. Angelic beings were sent from another world to rule Etheria, which meant Angella went through that same process who knows how many years ago.

Angella tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. “What I meant to say is, I wish this hadn’t happened through She-Ra.”

“But you said you wouldn’t have taken me in without-“

“I know what I said, but the burdens that you were made to carry would make  _ anyone  _ crumble.”

Her features were too harsh for them to be pity. They were sympathy,  _ experience. _

_ Just what did you go through, Angella? _

Adora closed her eyes. “The world is at peace now. Everything is fine. I should…I should be fine.”

“The mind and the heart hold scars just like the body does. You’ll find you may have a weak ankle for a long time, and that’s alright.”

The hand Angella placed on her bare shoulder urged Adora to reveal her blue eyes to her.

“What matters is that you let those who are close to you in, so you can hold each other up while you heal. So please, go back to Bright Moon. Let your friends in.”

Adora couldn’t fool herself: her kindness was all she wanted. It was Angella who could stand a chance and piece her together, to pat her into a solid shape like a sand castle.

And perhaps she was being selfish, for wanting Angella and only Angella. Yet this taste of her in this bizarre dream was enough to draw tears to her eyes. Adora dabbed at the corners with a sleeve, masking sobs as sad giggles. “Didn’t you know? Bow and Glimmer can’t even stand in the same room.”

“What happened now?” Her voice was deadpan and exasperated. The mere mention of her daughter drew out this  _ motherly  _ Angella that felt painfully real.

For what she was going to say next, Adora wanted full view of her face. “They broke up.”

It took her a second to process, but once it sank in, her eyebrows shot right up. “Oh, dear. They, they were dating.  _ Oh dear.”  _ The lavender in her cheeks drained into a pale lilac. Her gaze became distant and lost on the waves past Adora. “And now I get to wonder what they’ve been doing behind my back all this time.”

“Don’t worry, it was pretty sudden. As far as I know, they didn’t do much.”

A shudder shook Angella’s shoulders. Adora giggled, this time earnest. “Well, regardless. Go find them, Bow and Glimmer, and when you do, give them a tug on the ear and perhaps they’ll remember me and realize they’re acting like five year olds.”

_ You should be doing that.  _ The permanent sting behind her eyes fed into a pounding headache, but Adora laughed. She could almost see it happen, in a perfect world where Angella was home and dealing with silly drama Adora could hardly bear to look at. Her dabs turned into frustrated rubbing at her eye area. It hurt to look at Angella. “Yeah, sure. I’ll try that.”

“Adora…”

Angella’s lips brushed against the stinging scratch on her arm, then her shoulder. The pure heat of the contact robbed Adora of her breath.

“Promise me you’ll go home.” She begged, leaning so close her sweet scent was intoxicating.

Adora openly gazed into her eyes, unashamed of the drunken lust that glazed over them. “Can you do that but on my lips?”

“Only if you promise.”

_ No.  _ Adora caught her bottom lip in a lingering kiss, then came apart with a smirk. “I’ll let you be the idiot who promises things.”

Whatever face she made, Adora didn’t linger to watch. She took the oar and set it down with its pair on the raft, then bent over to push it into the ocean. Shooting a glance over her shoulder, she saw Angella standing there with a strong pout of disapproval.

“Aren’t you coming?” She shouted, before pushing deeper and deeper into the water. The raft floated in the shallow water, yet the waves insisted on pushing it back to land.

She heard Angella groan. “Fine!”

Eventually, she reached a point where the currents calmed, and she pushed herself onto the raft, careful not to knock the oars off into the ocean. It took effort as she crawled on top to keep things level. Eventually she managed to sit facing the shore.

Angella waded through the waters not far behind. Adora held out her hand, beaming with the thrill of adventure, and pulled Angella onto the raft with her.

It was familiar. She remembered setting off on Swift Wind, with a queen armored from head to toe clinging to her middle.

This time, she hovered on top of her, hands at either side of Adora’s face and dripping saltwater onto her burning cheeks. Both their shoulders heaved from tired panting, yet neither could look away.

Small droplets twinkled in her eyelashes. A shimmering coat of saltwater covered her most beautiful shapes. The tendons of her neck, connecting with her clavicles, her chest…

If only Adora hadn’t let her gaze stray from Angella’s beautiful magenta orbs, she might not have caught the dark-pink nub proudly perking from her chest. Adora’s breath hitched. Those robes were soaked and not doing a very good job of keeping her covered. For better or worse.

Of course, Angella noticed. “O-Oh!” Her arms flew to her chest and she rolled off Adora. The spell between them was broken.

“It’s okay! I didn’t see much!”

Adora busied herself with the oar. She rowed and rowed far from the shore.

There was no trace of She-Ra on the horizon, yet there was a pull at her consciousness toward it. Adora rowed until her arms burned. It felt good. It distracted from the burning in her arm.

She couldn’t help feeling frustrated that muscle fatigue was still a thing in the dream world. Adora set down the oar by its unused companion and leaned back on her hands, letting her legs stretch before her.

She watched her toes wiggle, then looked at Angella, sitting cross-legged by the other corner of the raft and facing the ocean. The wet robes pooled at her waist, leaving her back exposed. The curve of her spine alone was mesmerizing.

Adora squinted at some drawings on her back. A set of tiny wings was drawn on her skin. If she remembered correctly, Glimmer had a very similar image on her own upper back.

Then, looking further down, she found twisted runes drawn in a lavender so pale it appeared white, connected like the branches of a tree joined by a trunk. This wasn’t First Ones’ writing, yet it was so painfully similar. The letters had to mean something. Adora only read gibberish.

She didn’t catch her fingertips inching closer and closer to Angella’s back until they made contact. Angella flinched, arching her back away.

“S-sorry.”

No response. The air was thick with awkwardness Adora  _ needed  _ to dispel if they were going to be stuck on this square of wood for a while.

“So…you aren’t gonna help with the rowing?”

“No.”

“Wh-why not?” She dragged out with a whiny note. “Is rowing too good for Her Majesty?”

“So what if it is?” Angella challenged.

“Then why did you make two of these?” Adora nudged the oars with a finger.

Angella shrugged her beautiful slim shoulders. “Because I could.”

Truth be told, Adora hardly expected her to help any more than she already had.

“So. Wood carving, huh?” She brought one of the oars to her lap and ran her thumb along the grooves of the flowery carvings.

“I suppose.”

“What do you mean? You’re like crazy good!” If that meant anything in a dream.

Angella shot her a lazy smile over her shoulder, but said nothing.

The beach and its line of palm trees were distant enough that details were hard to make out.

“Adora?”

At the sound of her name, she turned to Angella, or what she could see of her from the back. “Do you feel attracted to me?”

Adora licked her lips. Her mouth turned as dry as a desert. Would drinking saltwater matter in a dream? “Yeah, of course.” How could she not? How could anyone? Aside from the obvious.

“Sexually?”

The questions hit her in deadly heat waves. Adora might pass out from the blood rushing to her cheeks. The dryness spread to her throat and she started fidgeting with the bits of sand stuck to her tunic. This was so intense, yet so  _ awkward. _ "Is...is this how you’re asking me if I want to…have sex?”

Angella chose to let her stew for a few seconds too long, then hit her with sheer bluntness. “I yearn to touch you.”

Her voice was thick with a want Adora believed she would never get to hear. This side of Angella she never got to see before she left for the Crimson Waste. Even as they cuddled in Adora’s room, their company was chaste in nature. Perhaps Angella held back then, perhaps Adora was much too nervous and sleep-deprived to overthink their bodies pressed together under the covers.

Right here, right now, a heat pooled at her stomach. The desire in her flesh was undeniable. Her fingertips tingled with need to meet her skin. “Me too…”

Angella turned her body to a half-crawl, wanting to move closer. The intensity of her gaze and the way she bit her lip nearly knocked Adora into the water.

However, they still had to keep the raft from tilting with their weights. Adora, with her heart pounding and shaking from nerves, met her in the middle. They knelt there, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Fear alone made Adora hesitate. She didn’t want to disappoint her, didn’t want her to find what lay under her tunic as unworthy of her affections. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, until Angella herself brought them to a screeching halt with a kiss.

She easily overpowered her, using her weight to push Adora on her back. Angella was light and slim compared to a muscular Adora, but her scent, her lips, her  _ taste _ \- they were all enough to bend her into submission and melt her under Angella’s warm body.

Angella broke the kiss. “This needs to go.” Her tone was almost commanding, one of her hands holding the hem of her tunic. The slope of her eyebrows, however, was gentle and questioning. She was asking for permission, and it made Adora’s chest swell with something warm and wonderful.

So she nodded, lips parted in silent awe, because there was little she wanted more than for Angella to strip her. And, of course, she was nothing short of careful as she removed her wet, sand-coated tunic above her head.

Just like that, Adora was completely nude, from her breasts to the burning place between her thighs. She had to resist the urge to cover up with Angella’s eyes thoroughly ravaging her.

“I can see how strong you are.” She traced a finger along her bicep, then dove in to kiss her neck. Adora sighed and arched her back. “Yet I can bend you to my will.” Her breath was white-hot against her sensitive skin.

“I can’t…help it.”

A hand snuck behind Adora’s neck, digging its fingers into her hair and gathering it into a fist. When she pulled, a mind-numbing shock shot straight into her core. Adora let out something between a gasp and a moan, fingers and toes curling of their own accord.

“Was that alright?” Angella asked softly into her ear.

_ Yes, absolutely,  _ and  _ harder  _ were completely out of reach for Adora’s tongue, so she wrapped her arms around Angella’s back and pulled her in.

Her slick tongue left a trail of hot lava as it traced her now exposed neck. She kissed and sucked and nibbled, all the way from the base of her neck to her earlobe. Adora’s mind was filled with the sensation, with no room for little else. Heat consumed every part of her as Angella’s nude body lowered onto hers even further. She must’ve left her robes behind while climbing atop her.

Their chests touched, their legs intertwined, and Angella’s thigh curled into Adora’s core. A purring laugh vibrated through her skin. “You’re quite aroused.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Adora forced out the sarcasm through her trembling, cracking voice.

Angella pulled her hair back. Their bodies slid together, slick with sweat and saltwater, as she moved up to meet her eyes.

A flame roared behind them, a passion that was set free in this strange dream realm. She was unshackled. “Is this how you speak to your queen?”

Adora might just turn to goo. “N-no, Your Majesty.” Her voice barely obeyed her, and her words came out with a breath.

Angella’s lips curled into an approving smile.

Whatever game she was playing, Adora was on board.

Her queen was merciful enough to kiss her, while her other hand traveled up and down her side. Their tongues engaged, and Angella forced her command by slipping into her mouth. Adora felt full in a way she never thought she craved.  _ More. _

She kissed her way down her jaw and her tender neck, just to tease her breasts with flicks of her tongue and touches aimed painfully close to her nipples.

“Angella, please…”

A pull to her hair. Adora’s eyes rolled back and her hips bucked against her thigh. “Address me properly.”

“Your Majesty! Ma’am…”

Nothing could prepare her for the suckling warmth that enveloped her nipples and the electricity that burned through her body. Not the Horde and its electric batons, not She-Ra and the overwhelming power she sent through her system. Adora moaned without restraints, her voice crying out to the cloudy heavens and spreading through the vast ocean that surrounded them.

Angella hummed into her nipple, then let go with a pop. “You make such beautiful sounds.”

“Glad you think so.” The words came out with a breath. Her lack of control over her own volume was thoroughly embarrassing.

Angella, clearly wanting more, turned to giving her other breast the same unrelenting attention. Her tongue played her like an instrument, rolling the hard button between her lips and earning yelps and moans in return.

“For how long have you been thinking about me like this?” She asked between kisses on her sternum.

“I-I don’t know, Your Majesty…”

“I remember when you first walked into my castle bearing the glow of She-Ra…” Her finger traced mindless curves just below her chest. “You knelt before me.”

Adora saw the events playing out in her head as though they’d happened yesterday. She’d been afraid, somewhat numb and shaken from the novelty of She-Ra’s power.

She remembered kneeling and seeing the face of the Queen of Bright Moon, the leader of the Rebellion she’d been trained to fight her whole life.

Offering herself became easy. Holding out the sword she’d been struggling to take from Glimmer’s hands for an entire night, an item whose pull she couldn’t resist, was trivial.

Angella planted a sweet kiss on her middle. “I’m not sure why I fool myself into thinking I could ever control you.”

The longing in her tone calmed the burning long enough to part the fog in her mind. Adora propped herself on her elbows to look at Angella. “But…but you could.” She tried to reassure, though she could hardly conjure any words.

“I was never strong enough to guide your hand.”

Adora froze when she realized what Angella was looking at.

Her index traced a scar that ran across her middle, right below her navel. The skin never quite healed right, leaving a dip of stretched, twisted flesh where Angella once pierced her with a staff.

“Angella…”

Adora sat and pulled Angella into an embrace.

Her thoughts and feelings were a confusing tangle Adora couldn’t begin to unravel. “Do you want to  _ control  _ me?”

“I want to feel worthy of you.”

The confession made Adora’s head spin. “Worthy of- what are you talking about? You’re  _ Angella _ , and you’re powerful and intelligent and wise and-“

“And weak.” She squeezed her tightly. “You made me brave. It is thanks to you that I have no regrets.”

Her heart skipped a beat.  _ No regrets?  _ “But you have given Etheria so much, you’ve given  _ me  _ so much…”

“This is true.” She pulled back and ran a knuckle down Adora’s cheek. The sadness in her eyes betrayed her smile, and settled a dreadful feeling in Adora’s stomach. “I have already atoned for my cowardice.”

“Stop it!” Adora caught her lips before they could utter more hurtful words. Flashes from that stabbing pain returned to her middle. A sob broke their kiss, leaving Adora to shake in Angella’s arms.

“I’m sorry.” She cooed into her ear, stroking her hair so gently.

“You…you taught me what love was. You  _ showed  _ me what love was, and if this is truly you and not just a dream then…” if this was Angella finding a way to reach out from the nothingness, then she had every chance to beg Adora to save her and try everything and anything to accomplish this goal.

But she wasn’t. She could take, but she  _ didn’t. _

“Then you’re the most loving person I’ve ever met.”

“Adora…”

Their eyes met, both glistening with tears. They met in a kiss that quickly reignited what they left unfinished. Angella’s tongue brushing against her were the sparks that brought heat back to each and every part of her being.

Angella cradled her, resting Adora’s head against her shoulder and bringing her into her lap. Adora surrendered to her body and spirit without a fight and clung to her neck. Angella’s chest was so warm and soft. Her nipples, which sat at the center of two full, perky breasts, were a magenta so deep and vivid it quickly became Adora’s new favorite color.

Angella’s hand ran hot down her body, like flint hitting steel. Adora sighed from the touch alone, humming and moaning the closer she came to her core. She busied her own hand with cupping Angella’s breast and feeling its weight fill up her palm.

The way Angella sucked in a breath at her touch was mesmerizing. How could a woman be allowed to exist with such beauty?

Fingers brushed along the tuft of hair right above her warm spot. Adora squeezed her thighs together, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Angella caught her lips in a kiss, then gazed into her eyes. “Are you going to let me in?”

Adora bit her lip and forced her legs to open wide. There was only one answer. “Take me.”

Her hand moved and cupped her heat, then  _ pressed  _ into it. Adora gasped and threw her head back.

Angella’s fingers were heralds of glory, exploring every corner of a place so intimate and slick with arousal. Whenever Adora believed her pleasure couldn’t reach any higher, Angella found a new spot to take her up a step closer to heaven. She settled into a stable rhythm, one step after the other at a steady pace. She exhaled scorching hums into her ear which rang far louder than her own guttural, needy moans.

Then, she  _ filled  _ her. First with a curious finger testing the waters, easing her to the feel of penetration. She was so careful, so gentle, and it only brought the intense waves of heat closer to a crescendo. Angella filled her with a second finger, with a kiss, with all the love pouring from her heart into Adora’s own. Her palm stimulated one area, while she poked and rubbed  _ something  _ inside of her that turned her thoughts into incoherent mush and made her nose so sensitive to the sweet primrose hanging all around her.

Adora felt full, full of Angella, full of everything that made her and she wanted to keep her, to bring her home and feel this for the rest of her days.

Her body curled and pushed and stretched. The heat spread everywhere, consuming all, blinding her with a light so intense there was nothing but  _ Angella. _

__

Then, she awoke. Adora was alone in the darkness of the Whispering Woods.

Her body twitched and her breath was ragged. Adora dug her nails into her arms and raked up and down, fighting to scrub away the tingles of feelings far too intense for her to deal with on her own. Loving, needing, wanting, yearning, all of it was soaked into her skin with no release. She was vulnerable and bare. Only twisting branches held her in the crown of a tree, cold and unloving.

Adora cried into the night, with nothing but the critters of the forest to bear witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daelis' comment on ch 4 inspired [this illustration i uploaded to tumblr.](https://walt-ki.tumblr.com/post/620209335938809856/inspired-by-a-comment-on-ao3)


	7. Chapter 7

Flickering flashes revealed the location of Entrapta’s lab. The moonlight reflected off of the little metal that peeked through the moss and vines that conspired to blend the structure into the forest. Adora marched onward with little care for its sheer magnitude. At best, it was a box of metal that contained her objective. At worst, she was about to kick down some innocent person’s door.

Adora stood before what appeared to be a door, judging by the rectangular grooves. The vines curling over the surface told her these weren’t used much. She summoned She-Ra’s magic to her fists, aching to punch the door, punch  _ something _ , everything that stood in her way and get this  _ over  _ with.

Truth be told, Adora wasn’t sure what her objective was any longer.

Could she save Angella while banishing She-Ra? Could she bring  _ herself  _ back?

Adora exhaled as the doubts took hold of her. Her muscles relaxed and the golden glow faded away. She decided to pound at the metal door with the fleshy side of her fist. “Entrapta! You in there?”

The birds sang, bugs crawled around, but not a sound came from the other side of the door.

“Who’s there?” Entrapta’s nasally voice called from somewhere, but as Adora spun around to find the source, she met only trees and emptiness.

“W-where are you?”

“Over here!”

Adora’s eyes landed on a shiny little robot built like a spider hanging from the top of the door frame. It had a single large lens, which opened and closed as it focused on her.

The sight of it was unnerving, but she shook off the feeling. “Entrapta, it’s Adora. I know you’re in there. Catra told me where to find you.”

“Are you here to imprison me?”

“What? No! Your trial was ages ago!” And Glimmer chose to pardon her war crimes, because she inherited more of Angella’s compassionate heart than she wanted to admit.

The robo-spider’s shutter contracted and expanded in contemplation. It crawled away and squeezed into one of the grooves of the structure.

“Entrapta!”

She raised a fist to bang on the metal door and thrust forward with all the force of her frustration. However, just in that moment, the metal slid open with a loud screech, and Adora cut right through the air to land on the dusty floor of a dark corridor.

She caught herself on her knees and elbows. The door whined and screeched behind her as it struggled to fight against the vines, not managing to open the whole way.

Adora stood and brushed the dust off her pants. Entrapta better not have seen that. Dim blue lights flickered at the end of a long dark hallway. Once Adora began her trek into Entrapta’s new realm, the door closed with a pound.

Her eyelids grew heavy. Adora groaned and slapped her own cheeks. The dreams were draining. She might as well have not slept in almost a week.

The hall ended at a lab, where Entrapta’s tower of monitors loomed above a metallic floor covered in swirls of cables and a tall cushioned chair. When it spun around, the woman herself was revealed, sitting small in its sheer size.

She hadn’t changed at all. Same clothes, same soldiering mask, same prehensile locks of purple hair, which she used to lift the mask and reveal her smiling, carefree features. “Hi! Whatcha doin’ here?”

Her cheer was off-putting. “I’m looking for…” Adora looked over her shoulder at incessant chattering noises. They came from everywhere, every direction. She cleared her throat. “I need your help figuring something out.”

Adora’s eyes were caught by a tiny cupcake floating across the desk toward Entrapta.

It wasn’t floating. It was being carried by tiny robo-roaches. Adora gulped. Her skin itched. Entrapta brought the cupcake to her mouth with a lock of hair, and the robots obediently dismissed themselves. “Yeah? What is it?”

“Y-you use bugs. To bring you your food.”

Her hair made the motion of a dismissive hand. “Pff, they’re not  _ bugs!  _ I couldn’t fit my person-sized robot friends in here, so I made them tiny, and I based their design off of the insects’ ingenious anatomy!” A tentacle of hair hovered up to one of the monitors waiting for a bug to hop on. She brought the little thing uncomfortably close to Adora’s face. She backed away, sneering in disgust. The robot looked delicate in its resemblance to a praying mantis.

“Aaand you couldn’t settle on the one bug.”

“Why should I? It’s more fun this way! Aren’t they cute?” She put the robot down on a cable climbing up the wall. “I should’ve done this way sooner. They’re really energy and space efficient!”

Seemingly forgetting about Adora’s presence altogether, Entrapta returned to typing away at her screens, the mask falling on her face. Adora skimmed among the many monitors. They flashed from this to that at a frenetic pace that made her sleep-deprived brain pulse painfully. She dug her thumb into her temple to rub soothing circles.

“Okay, Entrapta, the space between dimensions. Do you remember that whole thing with the portal?”

Entrapta’s frenetic clacking into the keyboard ceased. In that small moment, absolute silence reigned. “I remember.” It was the first hint of something  _ other  _ than cluelessness in her tone.

“Is there a way to get in?”

“No.” Her answer was quick. Too quick. Her typing resumed louder than before.

“That’s-that’s  _ it?  _ Just, no?”

“I’ve filed away any and all portal-related experiments to never, ever be revisited again.”

Adora crossed her arms and cast her eyes down, away from those horrendous flashing screens. “Okay…so, another question. Kind of unrelated. But when all of that happened, I…I saw myself.” She paused, hoping Entrapta would  _ get  _ it, so she wouldn’t have to endure the agony of reliving those moments. However, she typed away, albeit more slowly. At the very least, she was listening. “Like, Angella…she pulled out the sword, and when she did things kind of settled, but I saw myself, in the distance. Another me, but she looked slightly different and she had her own Sword of Protection. Do you know what-“

“Alternate universes!” Entrapta was fractions of an inch from smashing their noses together, launching herself into Adora’s face with her hair. Adora screamed and stumbled back into a wall. However, she got what she was looking for, those stars in her eyes and that large grin of lust for knowledge. “Reality must’ve broken to such a point that it created a convergence point in the overall timeline of the multiverse! That is absolutely  _ fascinating!” _

Bursting with excitement, Entrapta returned to her keyboard. All sorts of charts and graphs popped in and out of the monitors. “If we know where to look, we might be able to find this point in spacetime  _ super  _ easily. It must be radiating with  _ tons  _ of energy!”

If she could travel back in time, she would be able to access that place through removing the Sword of Protection herself.

Just like it was meant to be.

Adora clenched her right fist, encased by white fabric. “Could I go there?”

“It’s possible! But it would require a lot of energy for-“ she froze, “a portal. And I’m not doing portals anymore.”

Adora was close,  _ so  _ very close. Her hands trembled. “Wait, no. Listen. You have me, She-Ra. I can give you energy, and if you need tech,” she tossed the suitcase in her hand to the floor by Entrapta’s chair, “then I’ve got what’s left of the Sword of Protection.”

“No. I can’t. Sorry.” Furious typing ensued. The diagrams and models of parallel timelines all flashed out of existence.

“Please!” Adora dropped to her knees. “Angella’s out there, somewhere! She’s still alive! I need to get her back home!”

“I…I don’t know, Adora. The space between dimensions is…” She lifted her mask and met her eyes. “It isn’t. It may not be stable enough for  _ anything  _ to survive it.”

“I know she’s alive.” Restless, she stood and paced in circles. “She talks to me. She comes to me in dreams and says and does all these cryptic things that I could never make up on my own. I know it’s her, I  _ know  _ she’s real.”

“If…if what you say is true, then that means that consciousness exists independent from time and space.  _ Incredible.”  _ The diagrams flashed back on the monitors. Hope filled Adora’s heart. Entrapta continued, “but how  _ could  _ it exist like this? In what form? Could it even be described with physical properties? Would it be some form of magic?”

Adora took a deep breath. She approached her chair. “Entrapta, Angella could very well be alive out there. She  _ is  _ alive. If you help me…we could save her.”

Entrapta scratched her hair, her movements were growing jittery with nerves. Her chair turned to face Adora. “But…the portal-“

“I’m the only one who’s going across, so it  _ should  _ mean that it’ll only affect me, right?”

“But what if it hurts  _ you? _ My calculations say that you may never make it back!”

“Then I’m ready for that.”

Entrapta became small in her chair, pulling the mask back over her face. “But then Glimmer-  _ Queen  _ Glimmer…everyone, they’ll say that I’m…”

Adora put a hand on the arm of her chair, the closest thing to comforting touch without breaching her personal bubble. “I’ll write them a letter so they leave you alone. And they  _ will.” _

Silence. Her heart pounded in her ear.

“Entrapta, please…”

“This…this is to  _ save  _ someone. So it can’t be bad.”

A crack spread through Adora’s heart. “N-no. It can’t.”

Every twitch and twist of Entrapta’s features accelerated her pulse. Thoughts clearly passed through her eyes, troubling in nature as they formed a scowl. “But I have no idea how you’ll make it  _ back!  _ If you take the sword, you’ll be just as trapped. I can’t predict anything past that point.”

“I-I don’t know either.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and met Entrapta’s gaze with pure determination. “But what I do know is that we’ve managed to accomplish the impossible before. And Queen Angella is worth  _ any  _ chance we’ve got.”

The crawling of dozens of tiny bug legs ticked like the arms of a clock would with every minute, every second.

Then, Entrapta spun her chair around, nodding her head to bring down the mask. “Okay. I’ll do it. It’ll take a few hours.”

Adora collapsed to one knee. “Thank you…” She was close, so close it hurt. “I need to take a nap first. Could I just doze off here?”

Entrapta flicked up her mask and gave her a bright, innocent smile. “You can take the bed! Just follow my friend!”

A tiny roach standing by another hall bounced up and down for her attention.

“Thanks, Entrapta.”

_ I’m a monster. _

The bedroom was closer to a shoebox than a proper room. There was little in it, save for a metal-frame bed and a table, the latter of which was covered with a messy pile of framed pictures, all lying face down. Someone haphazardly tossed these with enough intentionality to hide whatever memories they held.

As Adora removed her backpack from her shoulders and set it by the leg of the bed, she pondered whether it would be an awful invasion of privacy or not to peek at one.

_ Just one.  _ Adora slowly tilted the frame closest to her with her index and thumb.

It was a picture taken by Entrapta, of Hordak and herself in a lab. One smile radiant, while the other appeared aghast, yet harmless…normal.

Adora let the frame fall with a thud, feeling nauseous. Hordak was not a normal person in any capacity.

The last news she received of him revolved around his…demise at his own hands. Adora did not press for details. She had no desire to know more, not about the method, or the reason, or…anything.

He was gone, and that was all that mattered.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself by redirecting her focus. There was a letter she had to write. She fetched a pencil and ripped a page from a journal in her pack. Someone, she didn’t remember who (Perfuma?), had gifted it to her, intended as an outlet for her feelings.

It was meant to be helpful, but it had been forever since she wrote anything by hand and changing that to record her day, let alone to vocalize her complex grief, did not appeal to her. There were a thousand different things Etheria needed, hundreds of potential dangers still lurking in the shadows, and a vast universe right above their heads.

But this letter was important, and it was the least Adora could do for Entrapta. She made some space on the desk by pushing the framed pictures into an even taller, more dangerous pile against the wall. Her handwriting was barely legible chicken-scratch, but it would do.

The words were curt and to the point as they pleaded for Glimmer to spare Entrapta.  _ She did nothing wrong.  _ Adora folded the letter and tucked the corner under one of the frames.

Then, she performed what had become a sleep ritual with calculated intentions: set the music player to the sounds of oceans, lay down, clutch the bottle of familiar essence close enough for its scent to take her where she needed to be. The mattress was hard underneath her. The metal wall was worn and gray. Her eyelids fell with ease.

The sound of crashing waves turned crisp and real, but there was no sand beneath her. She was nude, but not cold.

This time, she awoke on the raft. Angella slept in her arms. Her hair tickled Adora’s nose. The woman stirred, waking up not long after, and raised her gaze to meet Adora’s

Peace and happiness filled her magenta orbs. They joined for a quick, chaste kiss, then pressed their foreheads together. “Hi.” Adora murmured into her lips.

“Good morning.”

Her touch was so light as she traced lines along Adora’s back. Her warmth covered her like the fuzziest, softest blanket.  _ This is how it should be. _

“I am sorry you woke up so soon.” Angella’s voice was delightfully hoarse with sleep. “I fully intended to hold you after…”

“I know.”

Adora leaned in to pepper lingering kisses along her flushed shoulder, traveling up to her ear. Angella let out sweet little giggles at the contact.

When Adora arrived, she whispered: “you’re trying to distract me.”

Her words accused while her fingers caressed along her shoulder blades. Angella remained in thoughtful silence.

Adora nuzzled her neck, breathing deeply into it. “I’m so close, Angella. I’ll bring you back, safe and sound.”

“Stop…” A sob shook her words. Her arms held her waist so tightly. “Please, stop…”

“See you soon.”

“Adora!”

Adora broke free from her embrace and rolled off the raft, into the ocean. The chill of the water dug into her skin and chewed at her bones. But she had to keep moving, she had to push forward. The ocean was far too dark to see what lay in its depths. Whatever was or wasn’t would not stop her.

The Horde taught them how to swim. Adora always excelled, but she dreaded the classes because of Catra.

She hated it, hated the feel of it on her fur, hated that it sucked her in and weighed her down. No matter how long it took, Adora remained in the changing rooms before each class, mustering what little skill she had with words to convince Catra to walk out and get it over with, no matter how poorly she performed.

Lingering behind during laps was not an option. Shadow Weaver watched closely, and seeing Adora holding herself back for Catra’s sake was far worse than Catra struggling on her own.

So she put her all in each stroke. She swam forward, pulled by her connection with She-Ra, no matter how loudly her muscles screamed or who she left behind.

Adora stopped, exhausted and cold and in pain. Her head peeked above the waves and looked around, searching for at least a speck out of place that could be the raft.

But there was nothing. She was alone, stranded in the middle of nowhere with darkness beneath her feet. The sky was covered in clouds. Only the pull told her where to go.

So she let out a cry of agony and resolve, and resumed her strokes. Her muscles were going to give at any moment. Adora pushed until the inevitable happened.

A pang paralyzed her thigh and shot through her body, forcing her to stop and clutch her cramping muscle.

However, she kept drifting forward. A current pulled her. Only then did she hear the thunderous sound of a gargantuan waterfall. Looking up, she found the line of the horizon mere feet away from her nose. Adora found the edge of the world, and she rapidly approached it.

Panic consumed her. She slapped at the water with her free limbs, trying and failing to push against the oncoming precipice.

Adora fell.

When her eyes opened, she saw the same creamy clouds overhead. A waterfall roared painfully close to her ear. Droplets of water hit her face like the rain.

Her muscles were little more than numb, flaccid gelatin. It wasn’t much to work with, but enough to push her to standing. Putting weight on her cramping thigh nearly sent her face-first into wet sand, but she managed to catch herself and regain balance.

Adora clenched her fists and set her jaw. She stood there for several moments, savoring the throbbing in her leg. Then, she looked around.

The waterfall poured into a small lake. Adora stood on sand, but further out grass and bushes grew abundant.

Her white tunic caught her eye as it washed onto the shore. Adora stumbled toward it and slipped it over her body. It was heavy and stuck to her skin in the most unpleasant manner, but she couldn’t care less.

A large shadow cast over the place, and only when she looked up did she notice that she was  _ down.  _ There was a gigantic main island floating above, eclipsing the pure-white sun that once peeked above a tree line. It’s cone-shaped base of rock and dirt helped Adora picture a giant plucking the mass of land from a large planet.

Thick curtains of water poured from the island into countless smaller siblings beneath it. Adora stood on one of them. The dense creamy clouds encased everything like a sphere. They were all she found when she tried to look higher above or below.

This place was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

Strong winds licked at her hair and tunic with aggression. The time she spent admiring the impossible world before her eyes was enough to partially dry her. Adora took a deep breath. What to do now?

She encountered the answer standing behind her against a background of clouds. She-Ra glowed with golden power, waiting for her.

Fatigue weighed heavy on Adora’s shoulders, but she fought through it, bringing one leg back in a fighting stance. “I knew I’d find you  _ somehow.” _

She-Ra offered no response. It stood there, daring,  _ taunting. _

Adora roared and charged towards the being of magic, drawing back her fist to land it square in its face. Instead, a punch of immense power struck her chin. Her body arched back, but Adora planted her feet deep into the sand, refusing to fall, not now.

Her intense focus pierced through the fog that circled her mind. She locked eyes with She-Ra, who was finishing the motion of the punch, and thrust forward with her fist. It felt like hitting a true nose made of flesh and cartilage, as She-Ra recoiled and sparks of magic flew out like a spray of blood.

It took longer for the glowing form to recover, long enough for Adora to notice its arm faded to nothing. Meanwhile, her own hand pulsed with a familiar heat, glowing with power.

_ This is it.  _ Adora smiled. She had never derived pleasure from violence until then.

With each blow she dealt to She-Ra, a piece of its magical self drained into Adora. She was merciless, leaving no room for retaliation or a single breath.

She pushed an armless She-Ra closer and closer to the edge of their small island. Adora’s shoulders heaved with loud, shaky breaths. Power clouded her judgment. She was  _ so close. _

“You won’t hurt anyone ever again.”

Adora drove her foot into She-Ra’s chest, pushing it over the edge. There was no island to catch it beneath, only endless clouds.

The rest of it faded into the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Chapter 8 will take slightly longer to edit because I wrote it while I was sick and a bit out of it. It needs more polishing than the others.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments, they really make my day!


	8. Chapter 8

She-Ra was a being of purity and absolutes. Anger or happiness. Revenge or peace. Evil or good. It clashed with any shades of gray or in-betweens. Adora only perceived standing up once she was, but did not remember the motions that took her from the bed to her feet. She experienced photographs isolated from the film of reality.

Every cell, every tissue that made her ache as it was ripped apart by She-Ra’s power and pulled back together by Adora’s own will. This was unlike a transformation. She was holding a being of pure raw magic within her flesh, imprisoning it for a miserable fate. And it  _ fought  _ her.

Her trek down the hallway took both a second and a century. She saw the Sword of Protection floating in pieces at the center of a metallic frame charged with energy.

Then, she saw Entrapta. She’s  _ terrified,  _ cowering to a corner of her room without another word. It didn’t matter, however, because Adora knew what to do.

Glimmer would name the day she became queen as the day she turned old, bitter and dreamless.

The dream that came to her that night, however, was solid and pulsating with warm life. Hazy sunlight poured from the windows of a long dining room and tickled her face with heat.

As queen, it was only appropriate that she sat at the very head of this table, where the tallest chair cushioned her behind, and held her apart from normality. In this occasion, however, there were no other guests casually chattering away to gaze at wistfully; the many chairs that lined the table were all empty.

This wasn’t her dining room.

The color of the napkins was much too saturated for the usual Bright Moon aesthetic, and the wood was dark and bold. The sheer amount of windows was off-putting. The pollen from the large flowers in bloom tickled her nose.

Glimmer jumped from the seat with an echoing gasp. This wasn’t her castle and she wasn’t its queen.

The doors opened with a meek, slow creek. Glimmer stayed rooted to the ground, tense in anticipation to see who waited at the other side.

The sight of her was a stab to the heart. “M…mom?!”

It was her, undoubtedly her, even though her eyes carried no anger and her lips held a soft smile rather than a reprimand. Glimmer, without a second thought, ran towards the familiar arms of her mother. Angella’s arms caught her and  _ squeezed  _ her protectively, just as she would always do.

Only now that that being was deeply afflicted by regret and loss, did Glimmer allow herself to love her mother and squeeze her back. She wept into her cape. Waves of that sweet  _ Angella  _ scent hit her with each sob.

“I’m so sorry, mom. I’m sorry for everything, for disobeying all the time and for yelling and being  _ awful  _ and-“

“That’s enough, Glimmer. It’s alright.” Nobody spoke her name like her mother. “I stifled you for  _ so  _ many years. Of course, you were resentful, as anybody would be. But you didn’t let me stop you, and for that you should be proud.”

“But, mom…”

“I am sorry, Glimmer, for letting my fear build a cage around you.”

Between sniffles and sobs, the two came apart, still too fearful to let go of one another completely. Glimmer fought through the shame of having her cheeks flushed and wet to meet her mother’s eyes gazing down at her, calm and serene.

Her eyelashes were always so stunning, but…since when was her hair so  _ short?  _ It floated above her earlobes.

Angella caressed her cheek, a gesture Glimmer used to tilt her head away from, but now sank into. “Tell me, how is life treating you?”

Dozens of dignitaries and captains and generals inquired about her day. It was an empty, formal gesture, one that should be met with an empty, formal answer. The former queen would’ve been met with the same treatment years ago. It was from dealing with her that she learned how to deflect.

But in this dream world, Angella’s features were free, unguarded. Glimmer saw the same truth and genuine kindness Bow and Adora used to offer. A kindness she no longer received, but never expected to be pouring from her mother’s searching eyes.

Glimmer’s shoulders shook with a sad chuckle. “Honestly? I’m lonely, and tired, and busy, and everyone’s gone, and…” She deflated and let her forehead rest against her mother’s chest. “I don’t know, mom. I don’t know what to do. Etheria’s doing better, but it doesn’t feel like I ever will. I’m…kind of falling apart over here.”

“Glimmer…” Angella’s fingers dug into her hair and traced soft circles into her scalp. “You are strong, and you will make it through this. Life will take from you when you’re most vulnerable, but it will give you something back, something you never thought you wanted.” There was a pause, in which her voice shifted from wise and centered, to barely contained worry. “Please tell me you and your father meet often, at least?”

_ You know about dad?  _ Except it should come as no surprise to Glimmer. After all, this was a dream. She dismissed the notion quickly, lest it rouse her from the fantasy world. Being ripped apart from her mother’s arms to be greeted with the darkness of her large room was the one thing she begged life not to hurt her with.

Glimmer smiled. Mom would’ve loved to see dad again. “We have dinner every Sunday, and if I skip he doesn’t stop sending me letters for a week.”

Angella hummed in approval. “And do you tell him about your feelings?”

Glimmer tensed at this. “I…I don’t want to worry him.”

This fear felt all too familiar, the sickening anticipation before an earful. Except Angella was gentle as she tilted her head to meet her pleading eyes. “Please, speak to him. Micah is the gentlest, most giving soul. He would be worried because he loves you and he  _ wants  _ to be there for you.”

“I know. I…I’ll try. Can…can I just hug you?”

Angella’s eyes softened to something sad before she pulled her in.

Her bosom was…surprisingly firm and flat. Another inconsistency of the dream, perhaps. Glimmer certainly wasn’t about to check.

“I’m sorry for opening an old wound by reaching out to you like this. There’s…another reason why I’m here.”

Glimmer frowned in confusion and pulled back to scan Angella for an answer. “What is it?”

She let out a suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I made a selfish mistake. I know about your father through Adora. I’ve been reaching out to her and I…must’ve made her snap and set out on some path.”

_ Adora.  _ She had been a shadow of her former self for years, and it only became fully apparent once Horde Prime was defeated and there was no longer a war to be waged. Nobody could coax any feelings or reasons out of her. Their friendship turned strained and distant.

Angella took her shoulders. “She’s in some part of the Whispering Woods, I do not know where, but she’s in danger, Glimmer. I don’t know what she’s done to herself.”

Her heart pounded in her chest, torn between bewilderment and frustration. “Y-you’re not making any sense!”

Her eyes closed. “Glimmer, I…I am dying, I don’t have much time left.”

And then, it stopped.

Angella’s hands, free from stuffy white fabric, felt so soft as they cupped Glimmer’s cheeks.

“Please, find Adora, make sure she’s safe. This…is my last wish.”

The sunlight consumed all. Glimmer called out for her mother as the dream slipped away.

These days, Scorpia’s voice was more of a long-term resident rather than a guest in Catra’s mind. It repeated things the now-princess-queen-something had said in the flesh when she needed them most, though it also popped in with original bits of monologue. Even dialog; Catra could go back and forth with an imaginary Scorpia for several minutes.

Catra would claim she was going crazy if she didn’t know any better.

However, she was lonely. Lonely in a campsite with little personal space to be granted, lonely in a half-built town where rough, happy carpenters barked good-mornings at her as she walked by as though they were glad to see her.

They were, and it hurt.

_ You can make a new life for yourself, wildcat. You don’t have to live for Adora anymore. _

A new life, a new purpose, a new meaning. This town was supposed to fill that hole, it was supposed to guide her to atonement. Catra stopped at what would someday be a town square.

That fountain was coming along nicely.

“Captain?”

Catra clenched her jaw to cage in a scream, and she quickly patted down the spiked fur on her arms. “What is it?” Her voice was a little too harsh. This girl was slightly taller, but certainly broad, and made quick work of carrying wooden beams back and forth.

She also liked following her around, and did a poor job of concealing her worry. “Are you okay? You look kinda gloomy today.”

Of course, she never  _ intended  _ to conceal it. She was the type to care and flash those puppy eyes that reminded her so much of-

_ Don’t wait for me, Catra. _

“Don’t you have work to do?!”

The girl jumped. Her eyes flickered downwards, where Catra’s claws bore their full length.

“S-sorry, captain!” She tossed before running off. Shit, she was crying, wasn’t she?

A quick scan at her surroundings revealed all her men had ceased their tasks to gawk. “What are you looking at?! Get back to work!”

The buzz and murmur of activity filled the silence of the town once more. Catra pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. The sun only had an hour or so since risen, and it was much too early to have a headache.

Her men had their activities outlined for the morning, so she absconded to her tent.

Catra had spoken to many, Scorpia included, who gave her contradicting advice: sometimes it was bad to isolate herself, other times it was okay to look for space and calm down. What was even right anymore? Was she committing yet another crime by hiding away in her tent and scratching at her pillows with tears blurring her vision?

_ Fucking Adora. Fucking Etheria. _

Catra slumped at the edge of her bed, her chest heaving. Nobody had to know she was here. The senseless violence was cathartic, and Etheria forbid she cried in front of anyone other than Scorpia ever again. With the fur on her arm she dried her tears.

She stared at the hairs sticking out in all sorts of directions.

In the privacy of her tent, knowing the shadows were empty and lifeless, she licked and groomed the tabby lines on her forearm.

The motion was simple and calming. Her mind wandered to nice places, to a pair of baby blue eyes-

“Captain Catra!”

She jumped several feet off the ground with a painful shock. “Godfuckingdammit! What do you want?!”

One of her workers peeked their head into the entrance of her tent. He regarded her with panic. “U-um, the Queen of Bright Moon is-“

“Move it!”

He was yanked backwards by an unseen force. Catra unsheathed her claws and adopted a stance as a disgruntled, familiar face strode into her tent.

She looked like a mess.

“Sparkles?”

“It’s  _ Glimmer!”  _ That squeaky, shrill voice, Catra did not miss, or the teleporting. In the blink of an eye, the woman was upon her, grabbing her by the collar and drawing back a magic-charged fist. “And you better tell me where Adora is or  _ so  _ help me I will  _ punch your nose into your skull!” _

Catra wiggled herself free from her hold just as a third party pulled the aggressive woman back by the shoulders.

“Glimmer, calm down!” It was that guy. Bow? Catra hadn’t heard of him in a while. His fro was nice.

There wasn’t quite enough reason to lower her guard, though. She fixed a glare on Glimmer. “What’s wrong with you?! I thought we were cool!”

Glimmer tore herself away from Bow’s hands, then returned to Catra.  _ “Cool?  _ You think I forgot about your portal stunt? If it weren’t for  _ you, _ my mom would be here!”

Those words pierced right into her chest and stunned her for a second too long. A wound reopened, one she struggled to close for so long, and was gushing out all sorts of guilt and doubt all over the place.

Catra would have to clean this up all on her own, all because of Sparkles’ bullshit. Catra’s pupils dilated, her ears flattened with anger. “ _ Me?  _ I was told mommy dearest ran off on her own, so quit blaming me for shit I didn’t do!”

“She wouldn’t have to run off if there was no portal to close!”

If it hadn’t been her, it would’ve been Adora. Why the hell was  _ she  _ supposed to care?

Catra poked her pointed claw dangerously close to Glimmer’s face. Her voice was low and rolled like a growl. “I thought you were done trying to brand me as your boogeyman. I’m following your stupid laws and bowing at your presence even though it’ll  _ never  _ measure up to what your mommy was!”

“You never even met her!” Power crackled through Glimmer and she readied her fists. Catra bared her fangs.

Only Bow’s large, strong figure stopped either of them from charging at each other. “That’s  _ enough!  _ Quit it!” He held out his palms at both of them and settled his commanding gaze on one, then the other.

He finally faced Catra, with the sense to soften his demeanor. “Catra, Scorpia told us you’d know where Adora is. She- don’t panic- she’s kind of in danger-“

“Not  _ kind of _ , she  _ is  _ in danger!”

“Glimmer…”

“Trouble in paradise, huh?” Catra crossed her arms, though she couldn’t hide her tail twitching about behind her. The two narrowed their eyes at her, but she easily disregarded their hostility. “Wh-what’s this about Adora being in danger?”

Bow’s expression contorted into doubt. His whole body-language screamed he was unsure and something fishy was going on. “I…I’m gonna be honest, we don’t really know- but we at  _ least  _ have to make sure.”

“Sh-she might be trying to hurt herself. It’s really urgent. Just- _ fucking  _ tell us!”

Catra swallowed a lump.

That dread she sensed in that short time Adora was around, that heavy cloud of smog that hung around her and anyone could pick up from miles away…Catra figured she was on some mopey friendship journey.

But something was off and dead in her eyes. There was a sorrow to her beauty- blech- a layer of meaning behind every single mundane action of hers, as annoying as a pile of ever-accumulating dust. Even the motion of sipping a beer was weighed down by something awful.

Catra had questions, but… _ we at least have to make sure. _

“Sh-she went to Entrapta’s. I’ll tell you where she is, but you’re taking me with you.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Tch. You sure you wanna teleport again, kitty cat?”

_ I’m gonna poke your eye out, Sparkles.  _ “Shut up and give me a fucking map!”

The blue of the runestone consumed all. It lusted for power, beckoned Adora to come closer and feed it with just that.

One instant, her hands were at her sides. The other, they aimed at the stone sitting in the shattered blade. Her fingertips glitched with power, stretching and bending, flickering between being and not being. Thick, hot currents of lava traveled down her arms on their journey towards the runestone.

_ A… _

A noise chipped at her concentration. Her brow furrowed.

_ Ad…ora. _

“Adora!”

The sound of her name broke the flow of magic and slammed her into reality. Her perception of motion returned and filled her with vertigo. The twitch of her fingers, the strands of hair that obscured her sight- everything was too  _ present _ , it was unbearable.

“Hey! Adora!”  _ That voice,  _ scratchy and charged with a confusing tangle of love and frustration.  _ Catra. _

Turning her head away from the runestone took everything in her. Three faces she held so dear to her watched her. The terror that turned Bow and Glimmer pale, the fright that spiked Catra’s fur, it was all caused by  _ her, Adora. _

_ Why…How did you…know? _

Did she say that out loud? Adora couldn’t feel her face.

Catra scowled with resolve and was the first to step forward.  _ Stop.  _ Adora raised a hand, lifting a barrier of crackling, chaotic power with the motion.

There was no turning back. Adora faced the runestone.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Adora?!” Catra, again. Her voice reached her through the unbearable static in her ears. “What did you do to yourself?! And for  _ what?!  _ She’s gone, Adora! She  _ left  _ you!”

How did she know?

_ Then I guess we’re not that different. _

That struck where it hurt most. Catra retreated from the barrier and the world, ears drawing to her skull, arms wrapping around herself.

“M-maybe we should go.” Entrapta suggested, her voice trembling with fear. She stood at the farthest side of the lab.

Catra snapped. “Shut up! This is your fault! You did this!”

“Glimmer…” Bow put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, tears gathering at his eyes. “Entrapta…Entrapta may be right. Is there  _ anything  _ we could do anymore? Look at her!”

The suggestion alone made Glimmer  _ seethe.  _ She glared at him and clenched her fists, clinging onto this anger to stand against the nauseating waves of power. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up on her!”

“No! I just…” He shut his eyes tightly, gathering the courage to utter his next words, “I don’t want you to be hurt! I don’t want anyone else to get hurt!”

For a moment, the steady stream of fury subsided. Of course, Bow still cared about her, and Glimmer felt dirty for letting anything make her doubt that.

But she remembered the dream, and her mother’s pleas. Perhaps that Angella hadn’t been real, yet…

Glimmer turned away from Bow and faced Adora, their hero, their  _ friend,  _ rippling with a power that was tearing her apart. This was real. “It’s my fault Adora’s like this now. I shouldn’t have let her leave Bright Moon. I shouldn’t have…let her suffer all on her own.”

“Glimmer, you are a  _ queen!  _ You can’t blame yourself for-“

She drew from the Moonstone’s cool power. “I’m bringing Adora home.”

She flashed out and back in on the other side of the barrier. Waves of power hit her, all coming from Adora. Bile climbed up Glimmer’s throat. She struggled to stand, let alone take a step forward.

Glimmer swallowed deeply. Her mouth tasted awful. Somehow, she summoned some bravado. “Adora! What the  _ hell  _ are you doing?!”

Slowly, Adora brought her arms forward, as if two opposing forces were fighting within her. “Angella…is alive.”

“I know! She came to me! She told me to come find you!”

Adora gasped. The moment she faltered, her arms fell at her sides.

Glimmer dropped to her hands and knees. “She’s dying, Adora, and she wants you to go home! She wants you to be happy!”

“I…I can’t…be happy.”

Drawing from every bit of strength in her, Glimmer crawled forward, close enough to reach for Adora’s hand. A tingling so familiar ran down her fingertips. It was so much like the corruption of the Black Garnet, except so,  _ so  _ much worse.

“Yes, you can! We’re going…we’re going to be right here! We’re all going to Bright Moon together.” Grunting and fighting through the glitching, Glimmer came painfully close to catching Adora’s hand in hers. “We  _ love  _ you!”

Not close enough.

Adora raised her arms yet again, letting out a loud, guttural roar, so distorted it defied any human sound. Glimmer was pushed back by the new waves of sickening magic just as the barrier behind her shattered like glass.

Bow emerged from a dense, gray cloud, weapon in hand. “Glimmer! We gotta go!”

He picked her up in his arms so easily. Up close, the wet streams of tears running down his face were clear. The hall seemed to stretch forever as they raced towards the exit, following a Catra that struggled to pull a confused Entrapta with her.

They evacuated just as an explosion of light obliterated half of the laboratory.

“No…”

Adora lay on grass, pressing her hands against her middle in a desperate effort to stop the blood that gushed out. Any sob, any breath, any word brought her such pain, as if a thousand white-hot needles were piercing her abdomen.

Tears soaked her face. Blood dripped down her hands. She looked up and saw Angella, facing the vortex that swirled around the Sword of Protection.

She was majestic as she spread her wings and flew away to steal Adora’s fate. She reached out with trembling, bloodied fingers. It made no difference, not this time.

A sob jerked her body. The pain shooting from her middle forced her to curl into a tight, helpless, miserable ball. It made her feel like a child, brought her back to those times in the Horde, when Catra-

A boot kicked her shoulder, pushing her onto her back. Her body twisted right where it shouldn’t. Adora gasped as a silent scream, tiny dots of darkness filling her vision.

When they cleared, she saw  _ herself.  _ The sheer confusion distracted from her suffering. This woman stood above her, glowing with golden light and glitching between herself and some strange version of She-Ra.

Adora wasn’t particularly drawn to her own reflection, but even with the chaos around this woman, her own features were unmistakable.

With an indecipherable expression, she bent down and pulled her torso off the ground by the lapels of her Horde jacket. Up close, Adora distinguished golden spots exploding like hundreds of suns in her blue eyes.

“Listen closely,” her voice echoed, fading in and out like the sound of a ghost, “you’re  _ not _ going to become me. I’ll make sure of it.”

Her fist released the fabric and Adora hit the ground with a grunt. Her gaze followed the woman as she walked towards the vortex, then leapt into the air. Pure magic held her afloat, distorting the space around her with each pulse of power.

A blinding light forced her to look away.

When the world returned to clarity, eerie calmness surrounded her.

The piercing pillars of light, responsible for obliterating reality itself, subsided. The sky was still and dark. Rubble floated all around them in a steady journey toward the heavens. Even the mysterious winds were gentle, like spring.

She forced herself to sit on her knees in order to expand her field of view. Not far off, Adora saw  _ her _ , “Angella!” There she was, passed out on the grass as though she were sunbathing under a sunny sky. However, the longer she stared, the more her stillness resembled death.

Adora crawled toward her with a hand pressed against her stomach, begging to whomever listened to  _ keep Angella alive. _

Ignoring the blood all over her palm, Adora pulled Angella’s torso to her lap and cradled her head. Red fingerprints smudged over her cape. Her eyes were closed, but she was  _ breathing. _

Confusion, relief, terror- all manner of emotions swirled within her in a heart-wrenching hurricane, all centered around one thought: Angella was back,  _ somehow _ . They could  _ both _ go home.

A blue light shone upon Angella’s sleeping features. Adora lifted her gaze to find the Sword of Protection lowering itself toward her.

Her remaining hand was firmly pressed against her wound. She reached out with her blood-soaked fingertips and caught the handle in her fist.

Adora only allowed herself one second to gather her strength. Inhale, exhale. Then, she held the sword aloft.

“For the honor…of  _ Grayskull!” _

__

Entrapta was right. The space between dimensions  _ wasn’t.  _ In a way, there was a state of being, but it was far too cruel to consider it that.

Adora drifted  _ somewhere _ . She saw flickers of moments that made no sense if she attempted to recall them. She heard echoes of voices. Lavender and pink surrounded her at times, from the many Angellas who sacrificed themselves across many timelines.

She tried to move, to swim across this strange dimension. Except it was as though a child were playing with the buttons of a music player. Forward, backward, pause, start. Repeat, repeat, repeat…

Any amount of progress she achieved was reset promptly.

Minutes may have passed, or decades, if it even meant anything. It was long enough for Adora’s mind to be overcome by despair. She wanted  _ out.  _ She-Ra left her body at some point, so not even the searing of its magic as it scorched everything under her skin could make her feel like a physical, living being.

A scratch right across her back gave her a taste of the feeling she craved. Pain, from four deep wounds that tore her flesh. Adora screamed, over and over again, as the moment repeated itself with no sign of stopping or letting her move forward from it. Backwards, forwards, left, right…

A hand pulled her by the wrist and forced her to move through time.  _ Primrose.  _ Her sense of smell was overwhelmed so strongly Adora burst into tears.

Or, at least, it felt like she did. Sometimes she didn’t. Sometimes the hand still pulled at her, sometimes the magical being still clawed at her back.

“Adora…”

Fingers intertwined with hers. Adora fought through the unreliable current of time to at least gaze at it. A bare hand with a hair tie around its wrist took her gloved right hand.

“Angella?”

And then, by some miracle, the cruel dimension allowed her to look upon her features.

This was  _ her _ Angella, the one who loved her. Pale, thin to the bone, barely alive, but it was  _ her. _

“I told you to go home.” She might’ve looked disappointed. It was too hard to tell from the twisting space glitching her features in and out of existence. “But now you’re here, and I hope you’re ready to accept the consequences of your actions.”

Adora couldn’t argue. She had no will. This place trapped her like tar. She believed it in her bones that they were stuck,  _ forever. _

But at the very least, she could have this. Adora pulled her in closer. Her warmth almost felt real. “So it  _ was  _ you?”

Angella was so far away, even when their noses brushed together. She only hoped her words reached her.

“In this…place, the power that keeps me alive, it  _ barely  _ reaches me. I never had much time to begin with.” Her finger might’ve run down her face. It skipped about, from her hairline, to her jaw, back to her hairline, then from her jaw up then… “But any time is too long in here. I tried to store just enough power to reach out to you, and by doing so it would happen faster, and then I wouldn’t…be alone. But I made it worse for you, didn’t I?”

“No!” Adora shook her head. Left, right, left, right, right, left… “I set out to find you even before…before you came to me…”

Adora cried in pain as another deep gash ran across her back, over and over and over again.

“That’s She-Ra.” Warned Angella, pulling her closer. “Don’t let her catch you, I sense she’s…angry.”

“N-no shit…” Laughter spilled from her lips. The sound was unnerving as it was played back by the non-dimension. “Guess what…I didn’t lose. I won. I destroyed the She-Ra line, and…I closed the portal. I created a new…timeline.” That’s what Entrapta called them, wasn’t it?

Other worlds may have She-Ra’s, but at least  _ her  _ Etheria was set free. And that was enough.

“I’m happy for you.” Her eyes were cast down. Her voice sounded anything but. “Adora…I hope you’re set free quickly enough.”

Angella bit into her thumb hard enough to draw blood. With the makeshift ink, she traced branching patterns on Adora’s shocked features, starting at her forehead and ending at her chin. Adora remained still for her sake, not expecting to be pulled in for a kiss.

Their lips were dry and tired, but this was heaven in purgatory.

It came to an end, just as Adora felt the already warm drawings on her face growing hotter. Angella’s gaze was hollow and resigned. “Death is the greatest mercy in here. She-Ra wants to take that from you by merging with you. She could sustain you in here indefinitely.”

Adora’s lip quivered. Angella was… “What are you…doing?”

She was fading away. Her hand felt like a breeze in Adora’s hold.

“I love you.” Those were her last words before she closed her eyes in acceptance.

A white halo embraced her to take her, away from Adora, away from life. What was once flesh slipped through her fingers like sand and was blown away to nowhere.

When the light parted, She-Ra was revealed, its glowing form sped towards Adora with a full charge of golden power.

Its attack collided with a cocoon of white magic. Angella’s last will, her last spell, all to save Adora from her own foolishness. But, at least, Angella’s suffering had ended. She was free.

And Adora was alone, with no feelings left to feel, hunted by a beast of pure magic fueled by revenge.

A shrill scream tore through Adora’s throat as she awoke. Attempting to sit only earned a pang from her middle that slammed her back onto the mattress. Her lip quivered with a chill that shocked her spine, from countless little icy drops of sweat that trickled down her neck.

Between her own grunts and whines she heard a distant gasp, followed by the thud of a book falling to the floor, its pages shuffling closed. “Adora! Adora, be calm!”

“A-Angella…?”

Try as she might to find the source of the voice, the darkness obscured everything from her eyes, until pinkish light revealed the woman kneeling by her bed.

There was hardly a more welcome sight. Angella stared at her with alarm, her eyes searching for injury. Her fingertips caressed a glowing pink ball which she hovered above Adora’s middle.

Even with the throbbing pain pulling at her attention, Adora couldn’t look away from Angella, for fear that the darkness would engulf her the moment she dared part with the view of her. She was  _ there,  _ right there, within the reach of her fingers. Adora tested fate, brushing her touch against Angella’s cheek.

Her breath hitched, and she appeared startled, but she was  _ there _ , whole and alive and  _ not  _ dissolving into sandy particles.

Angella covered her hand, flattening her fingers against her soft cheek. “Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?” Her soft voice, the warmth of her skin- they grounded Adora and made her limbs feel present in the shadows.

“I…” A cough rocked her painfully. Her voice felt like sharp gravel. “I don’t…I don’t know, that was…” Images flashed across her mind, and her gaze drifted as she viewed them.

The sensations were much too vivid. Her back stung with claws that never cut into her flesh. Yet her memories flowed with the unhinged, unstable nature of a dream, like a movie cut into pieces and rearranged with no rhyme or reason. A glowing, angry ache spread through her skull. Adora pressed the heel of her palm to her brow, her face scrunching up from pain.

The harder she tried to make sense of anything, the more it hurt.

“Adora? What’s happening to you?” Angella squeezed her hand, her voice rising with panic.

“I don’t…” She moved further back in her memories, only to be met with more confusion. She saw Angella fly away. She saw herself chase after. One moment, Adora stood alone with the Sword of Protection; the other, she held a limp Angella in her lap.

“I…I am going to get some help-“

“No!”

Adora caught her hand, her fingers digging between the tendons at the back of her palm.

“Alright, but- please, relax. You’re  _ crushing _ my hand.”

“Sorry…” She only became aware of the force her hold was applying once she willed her grip to loosen. The rest of her deflated against the bed, and the pounding in her head subsided once she pulled away from the confusing tangle of memories.

Angella sat on the mattress. The focused pink light drew sharp shadows on her gentle features.

“Please, speak to me.” Angella requested, her tone pleading and unguarded.

“Where are we?”

“Bright Moon Castle, in your room.”

Adora gulped. Her heart pounded in her chest. She feared her every word or muscle twitch would shatter the sight of Angella and leave emptiness.

It felt so…wrong. Wrong in its rightness.

“Do you recall anything?”

Angella’s voice was low as well, as though the same unease haunted her.

“I…” Her brow furrowed with the return of that unbearable pounding.  _ Recalling  _ was agony. “Portal. There was a portal. Was-was that real? Is everyone okay?”

“Yes. Yes,  _ everyone _ is alright. The portal was…real. For better or worse. Definitely for the worst.” The ever so calm and collected Angella was  _ rambling,  _ fidgeting with Adora’s fingers in her lap, while her other hand kept the small light flowing steady.

“A-are you sure everyone’s safe? Glimmer, Bow-”  _ Catra? _

“Adora, breathe.” Angella leaned closer, her pink hair hanging low and tickling Adora’s cheek. Her gaze was firm while filled with reassurance. “I would not let myself rest if I wasn’t absolutely positive this is the case.”

“Is…that why you’re here?”

Angella’s eyebrows jumped, and the pink of the light grew intense around her cheeks. For the first time, Adora felt something other than cold dread in her chest, and a small smile twitched on her lips.

“Yes, I…I clearly was needed here, still. And I’m glad I was…here.” She cleared her throat and leaned away from the thick air that formed in the small space between them. “Do you…perhaps remember anything else?”

“It hurts to remember.”

“Try, just once more. Right around when I…flew away.”

Angella, indeed, flew away. This memory was clear and unchanging. Adora watched her leave twice, but only once could she stop her.

She… _ stabbed  _ her. Adora winced and her hand flew to her middle.

“I hope you can forgive me for that.”

_ There’s nothing to forgive,  _ Adora wished to say, yet the wave of sorrow that hit her was far greater than the blazing pain, or the heat of the blood that stained her hands back then.

Adora watched her fly away, towards the Sword of Protection.  _ You shouldn’t be here.  _ Except…

The face of that terrible entity, glitching with She-Ra’s furious power, was burned into her brain.

That moment it kicked her to lay on her back, another sensation zapped through her body, something distinct from the loud screeching rippling through her system from the injury in her middle. A connection.

Clarity parted through the unbearable throbbing in her mind, like sunlight tearing through gray, thundering clouds, and Adora opened her eyes.

With her gaze adjusted to the darkness, the moonlight filtering into her room through the windows revealed the familiar furniture of her room.

“Well?”

Angella stared expectantly.

Adora ran her fingernails against the sheets. There were words in the language to explain what she saw, yet none that would illustrate her experience as anything but utterly ridiculous and far outside the realm of possibility. However, staring into those eyes, those yearning, hopeful eyes, wrung her heart painfully. Angella deserved the truth.

She searched for the truth, and she would find it. Not tonight, however.

Adora licked her lips. “I…I don’t know. I saw you fly away, and then there was this bright light and I think I passed out, but when I came to myself again, you were on the ground, unconscious.”

As much as she forced herself, Adora figured that it was a given that someone as perceptive as Angella would catch on to her poor lying skills.

Perhaps it was the darkness, because the woman deflated and seemed to give up all too easily.

Deep shaky breath. “What did  _ you _ see?” Adora returned the question.

“I didn’t see so much as…feel someone pulling me. And I heard a voice, it said…  _ Go home, Angella.”  _ Her expression grew grave. “It was your voice.”

Adora’s heart skipped a beat. “You sound…really certain.”

“I-I don’t know anymore.”

An unbearable pause fell between the two, in which Adora watched the small shifts in Angella’s posture. Her shoulders dropped, her eyelids blinked lazily with exhaustion, her hand had long since let go of Adora’s own to rub at the bridge of her nose. The pink light dimmed further and further, eaten away by the encroaching shadows.

What if… _ this  _ was the dream, and she was just about to wake up?

A scream caught in her throat. She pushed into the mattress with her elbows to force herself to sit up, despite the stabbing that shot through as her middle bent.

A pair of hands pushed her down by the shoulders. “Adora, you’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I can’t lose you, I almost lost you! You-you were going to-“

“Look at me.” Her words growled with anger, her nose mere inches apart from Adora’s. The magenta burned with an intensity that melted through Adora’s blind panic. “For once in-in the  _ longest  _ time, I listened to what my heart was telling me, and could not  _ possibly  _ ignore it with  _ you _ on the line.”

“You were going to throw  _ everything _ away-“

“I  _ was!”  _ She exclaimed, her tone turning shrill and breaking with barely restrained sobs. “I was, and you do  _ not  _ seem to comprehend that it took  _ everything  _ in me to not freeze in terror at-at the  _ idea  _ of what waited for me at the other side of that vortex!” With her composure shattered and tears pouring down her cheeks, Angella tried covering her face, retreating into her space to hide.

Adora recovered from the shock of her outburst quickly enough to catch her in her arms and pull her in. It appeared to be what Angella needed, for she all but launched herself into her embrace, tucking her nose into the crook of Adora’s neck. Hot tears soaked her cool skin. Harrowing sobs traveled through her ears and struck her in the heart.

Adora stared at the pitch-black ceiling, eyes wide in a numb sort of calmness.

Etheria almost lost Angella. Adora almost lost Angella.

Angella almost lost  _ everything. _

Her pink hair parted softly around her fingers as she ran them down its length. Adora inhaled deeply and savored this scent she missed so dearly from the moment she departed to the Crimson Waste.

If she knew everything would go awry so easily, she would’ve found a name for it.

It was sweet and tangy and cool and fresh.

_ Primrose. _

A cool breeze hit Adora when Angella pushed herself away, dabbing at her eyes with the fabric of her gloves. Stray sobs jerked her shoulders, but she had otherwise calmed down.

Adora didn’t think twice as she reached to cup one of her cheeks. Angella froze at her touch, but did not pull away.

“Thank you.” Adora murmured, tired yet so heartfelt it caught her off-guard.

Angella visibly set her jaw and her eyes narrowed from whatever impossible battle waged within her. The victor was only revealed when she released a puff of air, then leaned down to take Adora’s lips in hers.

_ Angella… _ Adora hummed into their kiss. Angella was firm and wanting as she met her again, and again and again, then finished with a smooch on her cheek. Adora closed her eyes and relished in her affections with a silly grin plastered on her face. Each kiss, each peck felt like the ultimate reward for the yearning nights at the Crimson Waste and the utter chaos that followed.

A comfortable heat spread through her system, covering her like a blanket. It held her together after witnessing so much loss while the portal ravaged their reality.

Adora’s eyes fluttered open so they could gaze upon an angel. What the hell did she do to deserve her?

The moment was broken all too soon. Angella stood from the bed. The cold seeped into her bones.

“Wait! Don’t go!” Adora failed to grasp a hand that was too far to catch. With the pink light gone, there was little to tell her where Angella even stood.

“I’ll be back, I promise.”

“But…”

“Adora, I need…the bathroom.”

“Oh.”

The door to her bathroom opened and closed.

Her absence stretched far too long. Five minutes turned to pitch, and each drop fell by the century. Adora wondered about Glimmer and Bow, and everyone, and how many days passed since, if any at all. Glimmer most certainly had a story prepared about how  _ livid  _ Angella was regarding Shadow Weaver’s…collaboration.

Her fingernails dug into the sheets, drawing a hypnotic, scratchy sound with each repetitive motion. Angella  _ would  _ come back. She promised.

She reemerged from the bathroom, now carrying that pink light again, and made a beeline for one of the couches Adora neglected. With a flick of her wrist, the orb of light flew from her hand and hovered in the air, allowing Angella to carry the chair. Of course, she would be mindful of her precious tiles.

She placed it by Adora’s bed, and wordlessly sank into it with a sigh so deep it might’ve sent her soul to the heavens.

Adora combed her fingers through her blonde hair, spread loose and wild on the mattress. “So, I have a question. What’s a  _ primrose?” _

In the dim pink light, Adora watched Angella regard her with curiosity. “I believe it is a flowering plant. Why?”

Adora shrugged, not sure if she could see the gesture. “It popped into my head. Which is funny because I don’t think I’ve ever heard that word in my life. I’ve heard  _ rose _ , sure, but not…”

Angella raised an eyebrow at her, until a yawn forced its way through her lips. The gesture was contagious, since Adora followed with her own.

The pink light died, enveloping them in the dark blanket of nighttime. Neither said a word. Sleep wanted to take Adora, but a scratching fear scared its hold away like a flame roaring to life.

“Angella?” Adora tried, speaking in a hush so as not to wake her, just in case.

“Hm?”

“I  _ really  _ don’t wanna sound like a little kid, especially not to you, but…could you hold my hand?”

“As long as you don’t expect me to sing.” In the dark, a hand slipped into her palm. The chair was close enough it bothered neither.

“Now that I think about it, a lullaby sounds nice.” She teased.

“ _ Goodness,  _ no. I do not sing.”

“You didn’t sing Glimmer lullabies?”

“Let me correct that: I  _ cannot  _ sing. I did try, but Glimmer would start a screaming fit mere seconds in and would not stop until I closed my mouth.”

That was hard to picture coming from a voice as smooth as Angella’s, but Adora giggled along.

“But I can talk to you, if that would suffice.”

Adora smiled and squeezed her hand. “Having you here is…is more than I thought I could have, honestly.”

Her heart felt full and happy, and with the ever-present dread whispering into her ear, Adora knew this was exactly where she wanted to be.

With her steady hold and their fingers intertwined, Adora dared to close her eyes. Only Angella’s comforting coos sank her into a deep sleep.

_ I’m not going anywhere. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a behemoth.
> 
> Thank you so much for those who suffered through the angst of this fic. This whole thing has been a bit of a journey, and as someone who has struggled a lot with getting writing off the ground and following it through, a lesson in the process of writing.
> 
> On the topic of part 3:
> 
> I've divided it into 4 acts and it could easily get to over 100k words. Act 1 and 2 are outlined, while I have solid ideas for the remaining two. I plan on posting as I finish each act. Chapter 1 is most of the way done.
> 
> That being said, I'm not sure when anything is coming out, but it should be within the next few months. I've got some steam left in me still.
> 
> See you next time! Take care!


End file.
